Broken
by professionalhatstand
Summary: Blood, a knife, and two hearts. What happens when your best friends don't notice change? What happens when she cries at night holding the blade to her skin? What Happens when she falls into the darkness? Who will bring her to the light? HGXDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my hair on my head. **

**READ THIS! This is my first rewritten chapter so if you go and read the second one and it sucks you'll know that I haven't rewritten it. **

**Broken **

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was stirred awake by the cold chill of the night's breeze. Painstakingly, she sat up. Her eyelids opened and closed slowly as she tried to brush the hazy from her mind. It took her a moment to fully comprehend the situations she appeared to be in. With a slow gesture of her hand, she removed a few stray strands of brown hair that had fallen onto her face.

Hermione was sitting amidst the scattered trashed and broken beer bottles that filled a deserted alley way. Struggling, she tried to remember how and when she had arrived in this God forsaken place. She recalled having a few to many drinks at the bar she had snuck into with her fake ID and stumbling drunkenly home. Had she passed out in the short distance between her house and the bar?

Groping around on the ground, Hermione searched for something to help her to her feet. Crawling to the wall she used it to steady herself as she got to her feet. Slowly she made her way out of the alley, wobbling only slightly. She tried to keep her balance as she continued the walk to her house.

The wind nipped her cheeks and cracked her lips. Hermione licked them to sooth burning sensation but only for a momentary relief. The pain returned shortly afterwards, torturously begging her to wet her lips again. She searched the street for her small house and spotted it in the distance.

Finally reaching her destination Hermione collapsed onto the ground hitting her lip when she fell. She closed her eyes and felt the heated throb of her lips. She could feel the blood rush to it, and she could taste the slightly stale metallic flavoring of the blood as it leaked into her mouth.

The front door swung open hitting the door-stopper roughly. Hermione raised her head slightly to see her father standing in front of her. His brown eyes glared at her disapprovingly. She hated that stare; he always seemed to give her that look ever since the death of her mother, as if it were somehow Hermione's fault. Although he was already a tall man he toward over her as she lay pathetically on the porch of their house.

"Where have you been? It's nearly one o'clock in the morning," said Mr. Granger sternly. This stirred an angry emotion in Hermione. _It's not like he cared anyway. These past few months he's been to wrapped up in his own self pity to notice any changes in 'his perfect daughter.' _Hermione hated it when he suddenly acted like he loved her. She knew her father loves her but half the time he didn't act like it.

"Get in the house right now, before I do something I'll regret," he threatened. Hermione picked her self up off of the ground and managed to walk, without faltering, into the house. Quietly she hurried to her room, passing the familiar white walls of the Granger household.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione leaned against it closing her eyes. She could feel the pressure building up in her. The annoyance towards her father, the anger towards her mother for leaving, and the excitement of tomorrow was overwhelming her. More and more built up until, she could feel the tingling in her wrists. The pressure and the urge growing stronger with each passing second until, she could no longer resist the temptation. Finally she gave into sin. Making her way into the bathroom she hastily opened the top drawer in her bathroom cabinet and shifted the cluttered contents until she found what she was looking for.

Hermione pulled out a razor. She smiled as the silver metal glinted in the bathroom light. Flakes of blood were dried to the edge from their last meeting. Hermione smile sadistically as she slid it across her wrist. Instant relief. The pressure began to fade, the urge subsided, and the craving was satisfied. She watched the blood flow like a crimson waterfall. It was beautiful in her eyes. Dripping filled the satisfying silence. Once again Hermione felt normal. She could feel.

The next day was bright and sunny to Hermione's displeasure. She held no grudge against light, but with a hang over, light wasn't such a good thing. After saying her farewells to her father, whom she had forgiven for last night incidents, Hermione left for Kings Cross Station. Nervous excitement built up during her car ride. She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron.

As she drove down the empty street, she passed the pleasant houses. They were so perfect in their own little way. Each one had bright a green lawn neatly cut. The homes were reflected on the sides of her silver mustang, which she received for her birthday the year before.

When Hermione reached the station, she parked her car and pulled her bags out of the trunk. Entering the train station, she passed familiar faces and the familiar red brick walls that she had seen so many times. Walking over to the entrance to plate form 9 and ¾, she slipped through unnoticed.

Throwing her suitcases into the luggage compartment, she stepped onto the train. Disappointedly, Hermione glanced around for her friends. Harry and Ron were no where in sight. She would not be able to spend time with them during the train ride, because she was required to stay in the Heads Compartment.

Hermione had already surmised who the Head Boy would be. Draco Malfoy. She stood in front of the sliding door leading to her assigned compartment, dreading what would be behind it. Slowly and reluctantly she stepped inside. She was correct in guessing that Malfoy would be there but she did not expect to see him sleeping quietly.

She sat down across from her blonde haired nemesis. Shooting a glare in his direction, she expected him to wake from his slumber. Hermione had never seen this side of him before. He looked so peaceful and at ease with the world. His face actually had soft features when they weren't disfigured by a scowl or his trade mark smirk.

'_Wait why am I noticing these things? This is Malfoy, remember Hermione.'_

Suddenly he began to mumble. It was inaudible at first but it soon became clearer. "Stupid mudblood Granger, go after your friends and get killed, no one would car. The Dark Lord can finish you off easily, you and that stupid Scar head."

Hermione glowered at him in loathing. Lifting her foot, she kicked him in-between his widely spread legs. His eye's shot open.

"Damn, Granger!" he yelled. He grabbed his stomach in pain and groaned loudly. Hermione watched in satisfaction, knowing that he got what he deserved for the many years of torture he had put her and her friends through. Malfoy began breathing heavy.

Becoming a little concerned, she looked around, as if to confirm that no one would see what she was about to do. Then she got down on her knees to be eye level with the hunched over blonde. She gulped loudly, if her conscience wasn't so strong, she wouldn't have been doing this.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard," she apologized, Malfoy looked up.

_Was Granger actually apologizing to him?_ After Malfoy got over the shock he gave her a dirty look. "You should be sorry, you filthy mud blood," he spat. Hermione's eye's changed from concern to irritation; however her face showed no emotion.

Getting off the floor, she sat back on her seat.

'_What was that? No snide remarks? No witty come back? Something was different about her.'_ Malfoy glanced at her curiously. He observed that she no longer dressed like a small child but she was no fashion expert. Hermione kept her hair that same as it had always been, one mass of frizzy curls falling slightly over her shoulders. The most noticeable thing, to Malfoy, was that her honey brown eyes no longer held that spark, that burning fire that they had once given off. They represented her will to fight, they would always flash before you yelled a smart come back. Now they seemed hallow, and empty void of emotion.

Hermione stared out the window. She watched as the scenery whipped by in a blur of colors. _Why did I even hope that he would change, that he would be different this year? He's the same arrogant person I've known for all of my Hogwarts life. _

_What you did to him was a little cruel, even for a Malfoy. _Hermione's conscience argued.

"Sorry," she said in a strained apology.

"Sorry Granger, I don't accept apology's from whores like you," he sneered. Hermione looked him in the eye. There were no tears, but the hurt in her eyes was enough to make anyone cry.

Hermione stood up and walked out of the apartment, not wanting to put up with anymore of Malfoy's arrogance. Striding angrily down the hall she went into a random apartment and sat down putting her head in her hands.

"Granger?" asked a curious voice from the corner. She looked up into the eyes of Blaise Zabini.

She rolled her eyes as she thought, _not another ass hole_. "Yes it would happen to be me…unfortunately," Hermione replied annoyed. She watched as the Slytherin accessed her slowly and curiously.

"Something bothering you?" he questioned.

"You," Hermione retorted, standing to leave. They were nearly at the school and she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. "I'd love to continue this lovely chat, but I have to go. Let us do it again another time shall we?" Hermione gave Blaise a fake smile and marched out of the compartment. Walking off the train she was about to search for Ron and Harry when some one grabbed her arm.

**Oh cliffy yeah well hope you liked it R&R tell me if you think I should write more. I promise the later chapters are better! **

**READ THIS! This is my first rewritten chapter so if you go and read the second one and it sucks you'll know that I haven't rewritten it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….. I can only hope that one day I can be as good as J.K. Rowling **

**Recap: **

**Walking off the train she was about to search for Ron and Harry when some one grabbed her arm.**

**:End of Recap **

**Attention this chapter has been rewritten. Then I have not rewritten the next one yet but it will get done eventually. Sorry if the next chapter sucks. I'll work on it. **

Chapter 2

Whipping her head around Hermione expected to see Malfoy, Blaise, or even a giant toad man with four eyes, but not Ginny. "Woah! Hey Ginny," Hermione greeted surprised.

"Hermione have you seen Harry?" the red head questioned scanning the crowd for the black haired boy. Hermione tried to hid a smile as she saw the nervous look on Ginny's face.

"No I was just looking for him," she told Ginny, who gave her a suspicious look. "And Ron," she added so her friend wouldn't get the wrong impression. Ginny was very protective over her crush, Hermione recalled one incident concerning a pair of girls who were discussing the finer points of Harry's body and Ginny hexed them after getting away from the restraint of Ron, George, Fred, Harry, and Hermione.

Ginny appeared to accept the answer, "I'll see you later then. Tell me if you find them." With a wave of her red hair Ginny fought her way into the crowd.

Hermione called out, "have fun with your stalking," when she knew her friend couldn't hear her. Finally she decided to join everyone and dived into the mass of flesh that was making its way towards the castle. When she reached the carriages Hermione's breath got caught in her throat as she gazed at the black and rather demonic looking winged horse like creatures.

"Thestrals?" she whispered quietly (the way a whisper should be whispered). "I'm going mad!" she screamed. She remembered her skeptical reaction when Harry claimed to see them and everyone thought him loony. Suddenly she felt faint and the edges of her sight began to darken as her stomach heaved and her knees shook.

* * *

"_AYDEN!" Hermione voice rang in the darkness as puffs up air floated from her mouth. Her heart beat faster than she ever thought possible and her breath more rapid than it had ever been. Her cheeks were flushed from running and the winter wind whipping against her face, so cold that it sent chills down her spine and numbed her body. Tears leaked from her eyes only to be frozen solid as they reached her jaw line. She'd been out here for hours, searching, running, and crying. "Ayden," she cried desperately. No one answered her calls._

* * *

Hermione's breath became rapid as she reached for something to support herself, the nearest thing being a thestral.

* * *

_Blundering on, she paid no heed to the crunching of snow and ice beneath her feet, nor the signs that said 'Beware, Thin Ice.' There it was, the tree, the one her and Ayden used to sit beneath in their youth, the one whose branches formed a misshapen and broken heart, the tree they would climb and sit on for hours starting at the sky. And there, beneath its leafless branches, was her best friend. Her brother figure._

* * *

Tears began to stream down Hermione's face as she buried it in the neck of the creature she so desperately clung to.

* * *

_**A little Hermione sat on the ground crying after being tormented by two of the older boys when Ayden, the son of a family friend who was older than Hermione by six years, approached. "Hermione are you okay?" he questioned concerned. She looked up into his beautiful and perfect blue eyes, slightly covered by his white blonde hair. She nodded causing a few more tears to slip from the confines of her eyes. She smiled kindly at he as he stooped down, taking his thumb he wiped away the tears. **_

"_**Who made you cry?" he inquired. Hermione had no intention of telling him, she was so kind hearted that she didn't want them to get in trouble, but she couldn't help but glance quickly in the boys direction. Ayden turned his head to glare at the other kids that were his age. Giving Hermione another precious smile he said, "I'll be right back." **_

_**Hermione watched in horror as Ayden punched one of her two tormentors in the nose, only to be hit by the second. Soon the bullies other friends joined in a it was four to one, though Ayden still had a smirk on his face. He charged for the new opponents. She watched as they hit him and hurt him, but he still kept fighting. **_

_**It was when they knocked him to the ground that Hermione screamed, "Stop!" Eventually they left the bleeding and wounded Ayden laying on the ground walking away, though the bullies did not leave unscathed. Most of them had broken noses and bruises.**_

_**Hermione rushed to her saviors side as he began to sit up. He spit the blood that was leaking from his mouth into the dirt and smiled at the crying girl before him. "You- You're so stupid!" she cried as she collapsed into his chest and hit him. He flinched but wrapped his arms around her protectively. **_

"_**Don't cry 'Mione," he told her as he stood up cradling her in his arms. He walked home carrying her all the way.**_

* * *

"No please not again. Don't show this again," Hermione cried softly into the animal's short fur. "I don't want to see this."

* * *

_She stopped running. Her breath was taken away._

_The stars were smiling cruelly down upon the snow scene. There, in the snow, lay a bloody knife._

* * *

_**Hermione was a bit older now, old enough to appreciate Ayden's fine features. She lay beside her staring at his beautiful and angelic face. They were cloud gazing, a hobby they had developed over the years. All of a sudden Ayden jumped to his feet pulling Hermione with him. A smile spread across his face. "Dance?" he asked offering her his hand. **_

"_**I- Uh- I don't know how," she stammered embarrassed. **_

"_**Don't worry I'll teach you," he prompted wrapping his arms around her. She didn't know much about dancing but she could tell that Ayden was an excellent lead. No matter how well the partner danced it didn't rid Hermione of her clumsy nature. She tripped over her own feet and began to stumbled backwards down the hill. **_

_**Ayden leaped after her as she began to fall and pulled her close to her shielding her body from the fall. The rolled down the hill the only thing Hermione could think about was how close his body was to hers. When then finally came to a stop Ayden let go and Hermione rolled off of him. Looking at him her eyes began to water when she realized he had a scratch on his face that was now bleeding.**_

_**A shocked expression played over his face. "Please don't cry Hermione!"**_

"_**Why is it that whenever you are with me you always get hurt?" she mumbled frustrated. He laughed and just pulled her into a hug.**_

* * *

"_No…" Hermione's voice trailed off. Ayden's wrists were bleeding badly. "No Ayden don't go! Please don't leave me! Pleas don't go!" Ayden looked up at his curly haired friend. She looked so pretty right now. She would defiantly find someone to love. A tear slid down his pale delicate cheek. He reached out for her. He wanted one last hug._

_She took a step towards him. CRACK! Hermione watched, horrified, as the scene appearing in front of her. A small area around Ayden began to break. The ice was too thin. She watched as the crack proceeded to move around him in a heart shape. He smiled at her apologetically, the same smile he had when he tried to take on four bullies at once. "I love you Hermione." _

_His last thoughts were, "I'm sorry 'Mione, but it was for the best."_

_Hermione thought she was about to faint. _

_Hermione could no longer see the world was spinning. She couldn't believe what had just happened. 'Why?' she though, 'why?' then she fell onto the ice in a crumpled heap._

_Her life since then was a mass of confusion and sadness as well as a blur. She didn't even try to remember. She didn't want to, what ever had happened, if she really needed to know she would find out in good time. As for that day, she could remember it like it was playing in front of her. Being out in the cold so long damaged her brain. Though it wasn't anything to worry about she did occasionally have blackouts or wake up screaming into the night._

_Now in memory of his she would cut. She never wanted to forget him. The scars told a story. Ayden's story._

**_"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven" **

**-RJA **

**(I don't own it)**

* * *

Hermione chocked out a sob, but the world had come into focus and she thought she could walk. She made her way up to a carriage and hopped in clinging onto the side for support the whole way. Luckily it was empty. She sat down on the black leather seats. Hermione didn't even bother to remove the tears that lingered on her face. She laid her head on the black wall of the carriage as it began to sway back and fourth on its way to the castle. They had begun to make there way up to the school. 

The steady rocking and the warm atmosphere made Hermione feel light headed. Slowly her body relaxed and her eye's closed.

**I'm so sorry it took me so long I've been so busy. And sorry for the shortness. If your reading this story please review because I'm not going to update for nonexistent people. So if you're reading this let me know you are, in a review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R! assuming I have readers…… I love you guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: My dear friends I regret to inform you that I do not own this exquisite story. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot line is mine and the added characters are mine but the rest is hers. And this story is AU and a little OOC…. I think. **

**THANKS ALL REVIEWERS**

Chapter 3

"Where is miss Hermione Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"She was in the head compartment," said Draco Malfoy, "but I don't remember seeing her get off any of the carriages."

"It's not like her to skip her duties," McGonagall said worriedly.

'McGonagalls right,' thought Malfoy, 'I hope this doesn't have anything to do with what I said earlier.' "I'll go look for her professor," he offered, feeling guilty.

"Certainly not Mr. Malfoy. I will not have a student running around the school grounds in the dead of night when there's a storm going on. This is teachers work. I suggest you go up to your dorm and go to bed," McGonagall said in the same old demanding tone.

As the teachers started discussing what to do, Malfoy walked away. 'It's not like I care about Granger, it's more of feeling guilty of what I said. I mean after all she did apologize, and I just bit her head off and spat it back at her.' He stopped thinking about it for a moment, because he had reached a stone vampire. It was a statue of a teen girl, a long black jacket, knee length boots, wavy hair that hung in her face, and a blood red tub top, her fangs slightly visible. She looked up at him. Her piercing blue eyes went right through him. She smirked, it sent shivers all down Malfoy's spine and made his hairs stand on end.

"Password," she said in a silky yet disturbing voice.

"Tears of blood," he said randomly, it was the first thing that popped into his head. The vampire smiled. A hole appeared in the ground below Draco's feet. He fell into darkness. Sliding down a tunnel he hit the ground. Sitting up he looked around his new dormitory. The common room walls where a black velvet. The floor a dark shade of green. He blinked twice to make sure the image was real, the fire burning in the fireplace was black. "That's so awesome," Malfoy said out loud. The chairs and couches where a dark shade of silver. A giant window let in the small rays of moon light. The moon it's self was slightly disfigured because of the rain on the window. Standing up Malfoy walked over to his room. He smirked. The bed was a pale silver, which went well with his night sky blue carpet. His walls black. Slowly he made his way over to his bed. He collapsed onto his bed staring up at the ceiling.

Crack! Thunder sounded. Hermione awoke with a jump. She was surrounded by complete darkness. Yawning she stretched her arms. She looked out the carriage window. It was dark and stormy. Rain was beating down on the roof. 'What time is it,' she wondered. Opening the carriage door she stepped into the rain. She was almost completely soaked after a few seconds. "Where am I?" she asked out loud. It was so dark outside you could barely so your hand your face. The rain didn't help either. Hermione squinted, looking at her surroundings. Trees, trees, and more trees. "I must be in the forest,' she thought. Taking a deep breath she sighed. 'What am I going to do? I can't call for help for fear of something finding me. I can't stand here all night, but if I walk around I may get further lost,' she thought going through her options. 'Damn it, I just wish I hadn't fallen asleep. I guess I'd better start walking, I'm not going to get anywhere just standing here.' Carefully she made her way forward. Twigs snapped beneath her feet. Wind blew her wet hair in her face. Passing tree after tree. They seemed not to be getting any thicker or thinner. 'At least nothings found me yet,' she though in her head. Suddenly she stepped in something wet. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Quickly she pulled her foot out. 'Damn I hope that was water!' she thought feeling scared. Slowly, and as quietly as she could mange, she backed up. There, to the right of her, where two staring eyes. Hermione blinked, and they disappeared. Her breathing rate increased. She started to panic. She had read about the things that lived in the forest, bad and horrible things. Were-wolves and giant spider didn't even being to cover the monstrous beasts. Four eye's now. There was two of them. Following her every move. Hermione blinked again but they where still there. Backing up she moved away from them. Everything was quiet except for her breathing and a soft dripping noise. What it was, Hermione did not know, but she didn't want to think about what It could be. She kept moving back. Finally she hit a tree. Back pressed against the trunk of the tree she watched as the eyes moved silently closer. Panic started to rise in Hermione, she looked around for help, but only darkness answered. Closer and closer they drew until Hermione thought she was going to scream.

FLASH!

A bright flash of lightning lit up the blackened sky. Malfoy Startled looked up. Some how he knew it, Hermione was in danger, and it was his fault. Getting up he changed from his school robes into some jeans and a shirt. Grabbing a black hoodie he walked out into the common room. Opening the giant window he jumped out into the storm. He fell through the air like a bullet. Hitting the ground he bent his knees and supported himself with his right hand. Standing up he walked towards the forest.

**Dun dun dun dun! Lol sorry. I apologize for the shortness its all I could manage. But the more reviews I get the faster I will update and the longer the chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as always.**

**I'm so sorry about the long wait I've been grounded. The reason for the short chapters is because I could only write them when my mom was gone. **

**Thanks all reviewers **

Chapter 4

Hermione watched as the eyes advanced. She was sweating now. Lighting flashed, but still the creature was not revealed. It's as if the shadows stayed there only because the creature was there. She could hear its rasping breath. The two pair of eyes locked. Hermione stared into those unblinking eyes. She blinked, she could help it. And as if the say "the more you blink the closer I come" it took a step forward. Hermione forced herself not to blink. She was not going to lose this battle. Eyes determined she stepped back into the raging battle, and again their eye's locked. Mocking Hermione the creature half blinked. Hermione's eyes began to water. She was never any good at staring contests, it didn't help that the wind was blowing and the rain fell heavily upon the scene. Closer, and closer it came, until it seemed as if the creatures, and her nose where touching. She felt something wet brush the side of her neck. She made a small shriek when she realized it was the creatures tongue. Hermione shuddered as the thing began to lick her neck. Goose bumps ran along her neck and all down her back. The whole time their eye's stayed locked. She felt its nose touch her cheek. she could feel its intake of breath. It was getting her scent.

'Maybe it wont hurt me after all,' she thought. But right as the though entered her head she felt its cold breath on her throat. She some how knew its mouth was open. Its teeth scrapped across her skin like silver blades, cutting though her flesh like butter. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, surprised at the creature actions. She placed her hand on the brim of her neck where the creature had cut her. Feeling the warm sensation of blood she realized how cold she was. Shaking from the cold she placed her hand on the source of heat, the cut. She didn't care at the moment that she was bleeding. All she wanted was to be warm and dry. Being too wrapped up on becoming warm she didn't notice the creature press its forehead against hers until it touched her. she looked up as a strange sensation came over her. it felt as if she where on fire and freezing at the same time. No longer feeling cold she felt her hands. They weren't warm, but they weren't cold. There was no way to really describe it. Suddenly there was a flash of blinding white light. It hit the creatures side. The force of the spell pushed the creature into the near by bushes. As soon as the contact was broken the sensation was drained only to be fill again by coldness. Hermione's teeth began to chatter. Malfoy appeared from the direction the spell came from.

"Granger! Come on! We've got to get out of here!" he yelled over the thunder. Hermione didn't care that it was Malfoy at the moment. All she cared about was the fact that some one found her and she was going to be warm and dry soon. Running up to him she waited for him to lead the way out. He began to walk Hermione followed, not watching where they where going. Soon they where both out of the forest, cold and soaked but safe non the less. They both broke into a slow run, eager to return to the castle. Once they reached the castle gates they slipped in unnoticed.

"Listen Granger, we have to be careful and not let the teachers see us," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Sh!" he hushed her avoiding the question. After that Hermione remained silent. They stealthily made there way through the shadows, even being unnoticed by the caretakers cat Mrs. Norris. By the time they reached the vampire statue both Hermione and Malfoy where shivering.

"Is this the entrance to our common room?" Hermione questioned quietly. Malfoy mealy nodded and muttered tears of blood. The Vampire smiled at him and the floor gave way. Falling into blackness Hermione shrieked. Soon as they slide further down the tunnel her screams of fright turned to shrieks of joy. Malfoy too was enjoying the trip, but tried to hide his smile. Soon they entered the common room with black velvet walls. They both landed in a heap on the dark green floor. Hermione sat up he wet hair a tangled mess. She squealed excitedly. Hopping up she momentarily forgot about being cold and wet, running she jumped on the silver couched. Laying there was the most wonderful feeling. Looking around she noticed the giant window and the large bookcase next to it. Malfoy hadn't noticed this before. He almost laughed at the expression that came over Grangers face. Her smile almost seemed to reach her eye's. and her eye's seemed to shine as the moon does on a cloudless night. Trying not the stare at her to long he took off his shirt and pants. Walking across the room he set them by the fire place. Almost instantly they became dry.

'The fire must be magic,' he thought. Suddenly he heard a scream. Turing around he saw Hermione, her mouth open.

"Ew!" she screamed and threw a pillow at him so he could cover his boxers. "Get some clothes on please!" Jumping up from the couch she ran to her dormitory.

"Awesome!" Malfoy heard her scream. He walked into his room as he sighed.

Hermione quickly picked out some gray sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt and began to open the bathroom door.

Malfoy walked into his room, instantly feeling calm. Grabbing some silver basket ball shorts he began to open the bathroom door.

"Ah!" they both screamed. They had both entered the bathroom at the same time.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Malfoy.

"Hermione looked around they replied hesitantly, " I think- I think we have a conjoining bathroom."

"A what!"

"A conjoining bathroom, it means one bath-," she was cut off.

"I know what it means!" he screamed at her, "I will write to my father at once! What's Dumbledore playing at! Making me share bathrooms with a mudblood!"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "You can have this one," she said, attempting to keep her voice strong, "I'll just use the Gryffindors showers." With that she walked out trying to hide her tears. She left Malfoy standing there still fuming.

Hermione walked down the deserted corridors the get to the Gryffindor common room. Once she reached the fat lady's portrait she cursed, "damn it! I don't know the password."

Suddenly Ginny appeared behind her and said, "liverwort." The portrait swung open and she nodded for Hermione to enter. As they stepped through the portrait hole Ginny asked, "where were you today? Everyone was so worried!"

"Hey listen Gin, I'll tell you about it later, right now all I need is a hot shower and some sleep," Hermione said in a dreamy voice as is she where already in the shower.

"Hermione! Your sopping wet! You'd better get out of those clothes! You'll get sick."

"Don't worry about me," she muttered as she walked into the girls showers. Quickly she removed her clothes. It took a little longer than usual because her cloth stuck to her body. Turning on the shower as hot as it would go she stepped into the stream of water. She sighed in relief as warmth ran over her. She could feel the blood rushing back into her fingers and toes. She closed her eyes and let the water run onto her face. Grabbing a bar of soap and a wash cloth she began to clean her body. Then she took her shampoo and squeezed what seemed like half of the bottle in her hair. There was no telling what was in there. Rubbing it gently into her hair she put it in funky spikes all over her head. She laughed at her own silliness, it was something she used to do when she was younger. Washing it out she watched as the bubbles went down the drain. Grabbing some conditioner she put some in her hair and let it sit for a minute as she enjoyed the heat of the shower. Washing that out she sat for a few more minutes and regretfully stepped out of the shower. Grabbing some soft towels she dried off. Slipping on a thong and a bra she pulled on her sweat pants and shirt.

'I really need to get out of the habits of wearing thongs and drinking,' she thought to herself. Taking a towel she dried her hair. Letting it fall down in loose curls she walked out of the bathroom and into the corridors.

Malfoy stood there for a moment. Shocked even by what he had said. A little voice in the back of his said, 'that was really cold.' And Draco agreed. But he was a Malfoy! He was supposed to be cold… right? I mean, and she is a mudblood. Taking off his boxers he turned on the shower. Stepping into the hot water he let it run down him as he though. The warmth was refreshing, but he still felt cold. It was a cold heat could statically. Like his heart was broken, but when he put it back together he was missing a piece. And that missing peace allowed hatred and coldness to reach into his heart and take hold.

'If I find that piece will I change? Can I live a normal life?' he though. Taking shampoo he rubbed it into his hair. He washed it out and then took a bar of soap and washed his body. Standing in the heat for a few moments longer he regretfully stepped out. Drying off he slipped on his silver basket ball shorts.

Hermione whispered, "tears of blood." Trying not to make any noise sliding down the passage she entered the common room. Sighing with relief that he wasn't there she looked for a book on the shelf by the large window. Grabbing a book that caught her eye she sat down on the comfortable couch and turned on a dim reading light. She began reading The Silver Kiss (AN: I don't own that). It was a short book only a few hundred pages long. Easy for Hermione Granger, bookworm. Within half an hour she was half way through. She was really into this book. He eye's where stinging for sleep but she wouldn't close them.

As Malfoy walked into his room he thought he heard some one come into the common room. Opening the door a crack he looked out. There was Granger bookworm, looking for a book. He watched as she chose one and sat down on the couch. He watched as she flipped through the pages fast.

'She's a really fast reader,' he thought. He didn't know how long he stood there, all he knew is that before he knew it she was half way through the book. His eye's stung for sleep but he wouldn't close them.

Within another half hour she was almost done. Silent tears streamed down her face. Simon had chosen death. The book was so sad. She stopped reading for a moment to whip away the tears. They where so perfect for each other, why did they have to part. As she turned the last page one last tear slid down her cheek and she laid her head on the arm rest and closed her eyes.

Draco blinked. She was almost done! And- and she was crying! Why? What would make her cry over a stupid book? He watched as her tears feel. The disfigured moon reflecting in them. As the last page was turned her last tear fell. Them she laid her delicate head on the arm rest a closed her eye's. He just stood there for a moment, staring. Then emerging from his hiding place he made his way over to her. She looked so warn out. And it was his fault. The least he could do was put her in her bed. Picking her up gently he carried her into her dorm. He could see why she was so happy with her room. The walls where covered with black and white band pictures. Everywhere there where pictures, anime, and friends all in black and white. The floor was silver and the bed was blue, all the furniture was black. Gently he lay her down on her bed. Covering her with sheets he left her to sleep, but before he walked out the door he took one last glance and her moon lit face. He walked into his room. Getting into bed he closed his eye's when he heard her scream the most treble scream he'd ever heard.

**Ha ha! Cliffy! Ya well I need 10 reviews before I can update again so review! Review! review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Aw, you guys didn't give me 10 reviews. Oh well I guess nine is enough… but thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long my life has been hectic. **

**Recap: Covering her with sheets he left her to sleep, but before he walked out the door he took one last glance and her moon lit face. He walked into his room. Getting into bed he closed his eye's when he heard her scream the most treble scream he'd ever heard.**

Chapter 5

Malfoy jumped out of bed and quickly rushed into Hermione's room. Hermione was curled up in a little ball shaking. Slowly he made his way over to her bed. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder. She made a fearful squeak. He removed his hand, and as he did so she looked up at him. For a moment he stared into her tear stained face.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"The- the thing was- was in my dream. It- it was calling to me. I told it no, I didn't want to go. Then lightning flashed and- and- and-," she sobbed, she couldn't go on. Malfoy didn't know how to comfort her.

"Just go back to sleep, it was a dream," was all he could say. Hermione laid her head down once more, still sobbing. He left her like this, not really knowing what to do.

The early morning rays of sun fought their way into Hermione's room. Lightly they touched her face. Slowly her tired eye's opened. She sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She looked over at her clock. Blinking she made sure she wasn't dreaming. She read it correctly, it was 6:00 in the morning. She had never gotten up this early before out of free will. Groaning she stepped out of bed. Grabbing some clothes out of her drawer she made her way to the bathroom.

'Malfoy will get over me using this shower. I'm not about to walk all the way to Gryffindor tower,' she thought.

Quietly she opened the conjoining bathroom door. Placing her clothes on the counter she walked back out. Walking over to her night stand she picked up her wand. Once she was back in the bathroom she placed a silencing charm on the door that led to Malfoy's room. She took off her clothes and turned the water on. Steam rose from she shower. Hermione sighed and stepped in. The hot water felt remarkable on her soar mussels. She stood their for a few moments, enjoying the heat and letting her mussels relax. She grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash her body. Taking the shampoo that was on a shelf on the side of the shower she rubbed it into her hair. Once it was full of bubbles she played with it and sticking it in every direction. She laughed at her own silliness. Still smiling she washed it out. Taking conditioner she put some in her hair. She frowned as she remembered how tangled her hair would get if she didn't put anything in it. After about a minute she washed it out, running her fingers through her hair, she loved how it felt like silk. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a towel and dried off. Grabbing her wand she muttered a spell to dry the shower.

'Getting rid of the evidence,' she thought.

Pulling on a bra and some underwear she looked at herself in the mirror. Sighing she tried to tame the already bushy mass of hair. Shaking her head she pulled on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

She walked out of the bathroom and muttered a drying spell on her hair. Suddenly, she had an erg to go on a walk to clear her head. Walking out of her dorm and into the common room, she made her way out side onto the grounds.

The grass, wet from dew, marked Hermione's every step. She breathed in the fresh morning air. Making her way towards the lake she had a seat on one of the rocks near the waters edge. She stared at her reflection. The words of Malfoy rang in her head, 'What's Dumbledore playing at! Making me share bathrooms with a mudblood!' was that really all she was, a bookworm? a filthy mudblood? Tears welled up in her eye's. Now her fathers words, 'You dumb ass whore, why can't you ever do anything right!'

Hermione picked up a small rock and threw it at her reflection, shattering the perfect stillness of the water. Running away from the lake tears streaming down her face. Eventually she stopped running, and slowed to a walk. She ended up by the forbidden forest. She shuddered as she remembered last night. Even though she was frightened she was still curious. Taking a step into the forest doubts crossed her mind. Then she though, 'but would anyone miss me.' And with that she strode into the dark cover of the trees.

Malfoy awoke to quietness. Sitting up he wondered if Granger was awake yet. Rolling out if bed he walked into their conjoining bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror he groan at the bags under his eye.

'That's what I get for helping that filthy mud blood last night,' he though angrily. Turning on the shower, he watched as the water flowed out of the shower head. He Breathed in the steam. After he took off his clothes he stepped into the hot water he, feeling his tense mussel relax immediately.

He sighed with relief letting the warmth run over him. Moving his face into the stream of water he closed his eyes. He sat there for a moment enjoying the heat as the water poured over his pale face. He removed his face and grabbed some shampoo. Washing his hair he though about the mud blood, wondering if she was awake yet. Taking his hair, after it was full of bubbles, he spiked it in all directions. He laughed at his own silliness but soon the joy faded and he washed it out. He was surprised at himself, he hadn't done that since he was little. Shaking his head he tried to clear the though of his childhood from his mind.

Taking the soap he washed his body. He sat their thinking about various things, not really knowing where his mind was leading him. It stopped wandering on his father. Angrily Malfoy shut off the water, stepping out of the shower he snatched a towel hanging on a rack and vigorously began drying himself. Why did his thoughts wander to his father? Didn't he have enough to think about? Impressing his father was something he did not want to think about.

After he was done drying his body he grabbed his clothes that where lying on the floor and walked into his room. Opening his dresser he pulled out a pair of jeans and long black sleeve shirt. He grabbed some random boxers and slid them on. Pulling on his jeans and shirt he walked out of his dorm room. Looking out the large window in the common room he blinked. The sun had barley risen. Was it really that early? Walking back into his room he looked at the clock. 6:30 A.M.

"What the hell?" he muttered out loud. Shaking his head he made his way back into the common room and out into the halls. They where deserted, of course. He didn't expect anyone to be wandering around at 6:30 in the morning.

Making his way out onto the grounds he breathed in the fresh morning air. As he began walking on the dew covered grass he noticed he was not the only person out. He watched the footsteps as they made their way towards the lake. He followed them hoping the person was no longer their, he wished to be alone. Once he was there, he scanned the lake for any other signs of life. Seeing non he sat down on a rock near the waters edge. He stared at his reflection.

A loud rustling noise came from the forest. Malfoy's head shot up. he looked in the direction of the forest just in time to see hundreds of black birds fly from the trees.

Hermione tripped down a steep hill. She began to roll down, sending things flying in the air. Before she could scream birds, hundreds of them, flew up out of know where. They where all black, making their way up to the slightly visible gray sky. After a few seconds Hermione stopped rolling. At the bottom of the hill she sat motionless, twigs and leaves intertwined in her frizzy curls.

She heaved a large sigh and sat up. She moaned as she felt her face. Feeling a warm wet feeling on her hand she looked down at it. It was covered in dirt but you could make out some blood. As she brushed her hands off, she muttered angrily. She ran her finger through her hair, doing her best to remove the twigs and leaves. Standing up she looked at her appearance. He jeans where ripped at the knees and mud was smudged in various places.

Taking out her wand she muttered a spell that removed the mud. She looked down once more and decoded the leave the holes in her pants. She brushed the dirt off her shirt. Hoping her hair wasn't a totally mess she continued.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, this was a strange site indeed. The birds circled the area where they had appeared, keeping in a perfect circle. Then one by on they flew back into the trees.

Suddenly everything became darker and the trees became more dense. Hermione still went on, determined. Then there, in the shadows, where the eyes. The eyes from the night before.

Malfoy stood up and strode towards the forest. Birds don't just fly into the air for no reason. The person who was out side was in the forest, he knew it. There where foot prints leading out of the castle, but non leading back in. As he looked down he noticed he was following almost the exact same path as the other person.

Oh how he hoped it was Potty or Weasel. Getting them detention seemed so appealing at the moment.

Hermione stared at the eyes. She was not scared, she felt like she was meant to be here. Now that she was calm she looked at the eyes carefully. They where violet! A beautiful blue violet. She could not see how she didn't notice them before. They where calling for her. Hermione stood there. A gentle breeze picked up, blowing the curls from Hermione's face. Leave made their way slowly around her, making rustling noises all the way. She felt like she being pulled towards the creature. She swore she could here a voice in the wind. A painful moaning voice.

Malfoy followed the prints all the way to the edge of the forest. Right before he stepped into the forest second thoughts crossed his mind, but he ignored them.

Slowly Hermione took a step forwards, then another, and another. She could make out is face now. She still wasn't quiet sure what it was though. She reached out her hand, then suddenly she heard a rustling noise and everything went black.

Malfoy tripped down a steep hill. He began to roll down, sending things flying in the air. Before he could yell birds, hundreds of them, flew up out of know where. They where all black, making their way up to the slightly visible gray sky. After a few seconds Malfoy stopped rolling. At the bottom of the hill he sat motionless, twigs and leaves intertwined in his wet white blonde hair.

Hermione blinked twice. She could see now. Looking up at the sky she saw the black birds, the same ones she had seen when she had fell, they where circling the gray sky. Had some on else tripped down the same hill she had? Was some one coming after her? if she was found, would she be expelled? All the thoughts rushing through her head where stopped when the creature touched her hand with its nose.

Malfoy moaned as he sat up. brushing the leaves from his hair he looked around. He stood up looking at his appearance. His shirt was ripped in a large X on his upper chest. He could feel the blood running down his chest. Wiping the blood up with another part of his shirt he pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell to fix the rip and then another to clean the shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair once more to make sure there was nothing in it and progressed forward.

**HAHAHA! What happens next no one knows. Give me 10 reviews and ill update faster, and the next chapter will not be a cliffy. Please tell me what you think in a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: hahahahha! Action tries to steal Harry Potter! Trips and falls over a rock. Harry Potter flies into hands of harry Potter guards. Buries face in ground. No! my dreams of owning harry Potter are gone. But anyway I don't own it.**

Chapter 6

Hermione stared at the creature. Suddenly she knew what it was! It was a thestral. Her mouth dropped open. This was the creature that she had been scared of. A thestral! A harmless creature. It was just a black horse with wings. Hagrid had trained them to be perfectly harmless.

She stared into its eyes. They where so beautiful. Hermione got lost in the endless color of its aqua eyes.

Carefully she stroked its nose. She felt it breath its strange breath, it was neither warm nor cold. There was a sudden rush of upward wind. It blew Hermione's hair back and her face rose to the sky. She closed her eyes and listened.

Malfoy pushed his way through the bushes and brambles. He came to an opening, and there stood Hermione. She was stroking that, that thing. But she looked so peaceful. A sudden gush of wind brought her hair flying back and raised her head to the sky. Becoming aware she might notice him there he quietly took cover behind a bush.

Hermione listened and she heard a voice, it seemed to be coming from the wind. "s'il vous plait" it said softly, "Au secours." (An: it means please help) It spoke French. But strangely enough Hermione could understand it.

She looked down at it. Then she noticed its left wing was shredded and burned.

'That must have been from Malfoy's spell,' she thought. Pulling out her wand she was going to help heal its wing when she saw it flinch.

'She's going to help it?' Malfoy thought angrily, 'why?'

"I won't hurt you," Hermione tried to reassure the animal. Then again she tried to heal the animal. It did not flinch. She muttered a spell and the cuts and burns healed somewhat.

'She- she actually did it,' he though not believing what he saw.

Hermione began to stroke the creatures neck. She sat down, leaning her back against it still stroking its neck. Suddenly a soft breeze picked up. In the breeze it was almost as if you could hear some one or something humming. Hermione closed her eyes.

Malfoy watched. He still wondered why she went out of her way to help that thing. Even though it tried to hurt her before she still showed it kindness. Why?

Malfoy watched the creature still not trusting it. He followed its eyes form Hermione to his hiding place. The creature knew he was there. But how? The things eyes scared him a little bit.

Hermione opened her eyes. When she noticed the thestral was looking somewhere she looked there to.

'Oh no, what if she discovers I'm here!' Malfoy thought.

Hermione didn't pay any head to what the thestral was staring at. Instead she took to staring at the ground.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

'Now she's talking to it! She's gone completely insane,' Malfoy said to himself.

The thestral replied, "Kimi o." (AN: it means I love you in Japanese basically)

"Kimi o," Hermione repeated. "I like it." The thestral let out a shrill whistle, it sounded like wind going through the mouth of a cave. The sound must have been a laugh.

Hermione looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was starting to set. "I'd better go," she muttered.

'I'd better go now before she starts to leave,' Malfoy thought quickly. He stood up and began to make his way out of the forest.

Hermione brushed her hand against the thestral's neck once more.

The wind began to pick up again. Then Hermione heard a voice say, "bonsoir." As Hermione walked away it proceeded to say, "merci beaucoup." (An: it means good evening and then the other one means thank you very much.)

"Au revoir," replied Hermione. (AN: means good bye) Then Hermione set off. As she made her way through the twists and turns of the trees.

Malfoy looked back to see Hermione a few feet off. He would need to move faster if he didn't want to be spotted.

Hermione's stomach growled. 'I haven't eaten anything all day,' she thought.

Malfoy was creating distance between Hermione and himself. At this rate he could make it to the castle with out being seen. Suddenly his stomach growled. 'I haven't eaten anything all day. I might as well pick up something on the way back to the dorm.'

Hermione was almost out now. She could see the castle through the thinned out trees. Once she had gotten out she thought she saw the castle door close. Had someone been out here. That would explain the birds flying up for the second time. Hermione dragged her feet all the way up to the castle.

Malfoy entered the castle, passed the dinning hall, grabbed some food, and started on his way to the dorm.

Hermione entered the castle passing the dinning hall she went in, not feeling like talking to anyone she grabbed some fruit and walked out. She proceeded to the dorm.

Malfoy, eating an apple, approached the vampire statue. "tears of blood," he said rather broadly. A hole opened up in the ground and Malfoy fell in. sliding down the passage he landed on his feet in the prefects common room. He pulled of his shit and threw it on the couch.

Hermione still eating her apple reached the vampire statue, which was the entrance to the prefects dorm. "Tears of blood," she muttered. Ass she said this a hole appeared in the ground. Hermione fell into it. Sliding down through the passage she landed on her feet. There in front of her was Malfoy with his shirt off.

Malfoy heard something. He turned around to see Hermione.

Hermione looked at Malfoy's bare chest. In the center of it was an X.

Malfoy stared at Hermione's face. On her left cheek there was an X. it was exactly like the one on his chest.

Hermione felt really self conscious. She expected that her face was all scratched up and her pants where all ripped not to mention her hair probably looked like crap. The X on his chest looked cool and the ripped jeans fit him, but she wasn't so sure these looks worked for her.

Malfoy stood there feeling self conscious. He most likely still had stuff in his hair. He had an X shaped cut on his chest and he had on ripped jeans. The X on Hermione's face fitted her, and the ripped jeans looked hot but he wasn't so sure they looked good on him.

Hermione continued to look at his chest. His stomach looked so sexy. Then she looked at his face. Then she relized why she could never the of him as hott. Because his face was so cold. His eyes where sharp and alert, as if some one where about to jump out and kill him. That's not the kind of person Hermione was into. She wanted them to be relaxed and kind. Basically the exact opposite of Malfoy.

Ending the uncomfortable feeling moment Malfoy picked up his shirt and walked into his dorm room.

Hermione entered hers. She closed her door. Hanging on the back of the door was a full length mirror. Hermione looked at her appearance. The cut on face looked exactly like Malfoys. She knew she had a cut but she never though of it to be and X. And some to think of it he did have a rip in his jeans that looked similar to hers. Was he the person that was also in the forest. And if he was why was he in there. Hermione's thoughts where broken by the sound of the shower running.

Malfoy entered his room, threw his shirt on his bed, entered the bathroom, and took off his pants. He turned on the water. Looking at himself in the mirror he inspected the X on his chest. Once the water was steaming he slipped of is boxers and stepped into the shower.

Hermione shook these thoughts from her head, grabbed some clothes and exited her room. She walked out of the common room into the halls. She found her ways through the passages to get to Gryffindor tower. She muttered the password and entered. Several people said hey to Hermione. She said nothing back. She was zoned out. Entering the girls shower she slipped off her clothes, turned on the water, and let it run over her. She sighed.

**YAY! I updated sorry it was kind of boring it took me so long because I had to get a new computer! And I had writers block. But what do you think should happen next. The more reviews I get the faster ill update! Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you so much reviewers! I love you!**

**Recap: Entering the girls shower she slipped off her clothes, turned on the water, and let it run over her. She sighed.**

**:End of recap**

Chapter 7

All of a sudden Hermione began to cry. And I mean full out sobbing. Her tears ran down her pale cheeks and mixed with the steaming water. They just kept falling despite Hermione's efforts to stop them. She began to feel week and shaky. Clutching the wall for support she tried in vane to steady herself.

What was happening to her.

Deciding it was best she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Still feeling terrible she dried her body put on her clothes and started back towards her dorm. Every now and then she had to stop and steady herself.

She hadn't noticed it but sometime she had stopped crying. Approaching the entrance to the common room she mumbled the password and found her self within.

Then she couldn't stand it anymore. She collapsed. Laying sprawled out across the floor she sighed.

"What are you doing," came the drawling voice of Malfoy.

Hermione closed her eyes and replied, "getting a tan. What does it look like?"

"You think your so funny don't you Granger," he calmly stated.

"Well I did, but oh you proved me wrong," she said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Malfoy asked again.

"I told you I'm getting a tan."

Draco walked down his dorm steps and got down on his hands and knees. He put his arms on either side if Hermione and looked down. "sorry to break it to you, but there is no sun."

Hermione, her eyes still closed, replied, "only because your in the way…" she open her eyes. "Woah!" she sat up. "It looked like you where about to pull a spider man!" (AN: remember when spider mans upside down and Mary Jane kisses him. Yeah well that a spider man if you didn't know.)

"A spider man? What's that?" Malfoy asked confused.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know what it is would you. Don't worry about it its a muggle thing," said Hermione.

"Muggles are so weird," Malfoy commented.

"We are not!" said Hermione defensively. With that Hermione stood up, walked to the other side of the room, grabbed a book, and sat down on the couch.

Hermione looked at the cover and laughed. She had picked up the manga of FullMetal Alchemist. (AN: I don't own that either.) she opened it and began to immerse herself in the comic.

Malfoy watched her. He noticed she would smile and laugh every now and then. 'What the heck is she reading?' he asked himself. He walked over to the couch where she was sitting and looked over her shoulder. 'Was she looking at a picture book?' he asked.

"It's a comic book," she said reading his mind. "Their really quite funny. You should read one sometime," she offered.

"No thanks," he rejected.

Hermione looked up at him, "you don't like reading do you?"

"It's okay, I guess," he mumbled shrugging. The truth was he really did like to read.

"Well of course you know this, but I like to read. It's my way of losing contact with every thing and every one else. I know it sound stupid but I go off into my own little world. One where no one can make fun of me. On where I can just be at peace. I can't believe I told you all that! You probably thing I'm so stupid now.," she said looking down.

"You're right, it is pretty stupid. But it makes sense in a way," he replied.

Hermione looked up at him her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Really."

"They way your eyes are sparkling is sort of freaking me out," he said taking a step back.

Hermione laughed a heart filled laughed. It was her first real laugh in such a long time.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione smiled again. "Nothing." Then she stood up. Placing the manga on the side table she walked up the stairs to her dorm still smiling.

'Why was she so happy?' he questioned.

Hermione entered her dorm lightly she spun in circles. She felt all fluffy inside. It was the best felling. For once she wasn't shunned. She fell onto her bed and screamed. She felt so light and happy. It seemed she was about to bust. Their where butterflies in her stomach too. It was the best feeling ever.

Hermione got up and went to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a cami. She yawned as she walked into the joined bathroom. She picked up a toothbrush and began cleaning her teeth. After she spit out the tooth paste and rinsed her mouth she walked out of the bathroom.

Walking over to the door she flipped the light switch next to the door. She turned to walk to her bed but stopped in mid step. She turned back to the door. Opening it a crack she looked out.

All the light in the common room where out. And there on the couch in front of the fire sat Malfoy. Hermione blinked to make certain of what she saw. The truth was Malfoy was reading the manga by the light of the fire. Hermione stood there leaning on the door frame. She watched as he laughed silently. She smiled. He looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe he was the cold hearted boy that she had hated for years.

The fire gave him a strange glow. But it was a nice one. It made him look cute almost. Hermione remained there for a few minutes just watching him….and his facial expressions.

Then she whispered, "Good night… Draco."

**YAY! I updated again. I enjoyed you reviews very much! I'm sorry for the shortness I'll make the next one longer. Please, please, please, please, please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thanks all reviewers!**

Chapter 8

Hermione awoke to a gray morning. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. As she stepped out of bed, she yawned. This was going to be a boring day. She could tell.

Opening the curtains from the window she let in the dull light. Dark luminous clouds covered the sky.

'It's probably going to rain,' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Hermione heard the shower in the bathroom A beam of light peeped its way through the crack beneath the door.

Hermione sighed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her robes. Today was the day that they would start classes.

She made her way out of the room and out into the corridors. Since Malfoy occupied the shower, Hermione had to use the Gryffindor shower. (AN: Yes, its so sad, but she's calling him Malfoy again.)

Her feet made echoes in the dark empty halls. She listened as the sound resounded off the walls, and into the dark shadows. Hermione had no idea the corridors where so dark this early I the morning. The only lights, that lit her path, where but mere candles. Their fiery light, bouncing off the stone walls.

Hermione, finally, reached the portrait of the fat lady, muttering the password she entered the common room.

It was dark, except for the small glow emitted from the nearly burnt out fire. She walked quietly to the showers, so as not to wake anyone.

Pulling off her clothes she readied the shower. Quickly she washed her hair and body. Stepping out, she began to dry her body. She didn't feel like enjoying the heat and warmth of the shower today. Starting with the moment she awoke her day felt a little off.

As she tried to pulled up her robes she walked out of the shower room. When she entered the common room her robes where only half on exposing her chest.

"Ehm!" came a grunt from the direction of the boys dormitory.

Hermione turned to see, a bright red, Harry. His face was as red as a tomato. And tomatoes are pretty red.

But when Hermione turned it gave Harry the full view. If it was possibly, his face grew even redder.

"Hey Harry!" said Hermione, feeling perfectly fine with the situation. Hermione finished pulling down her shirt and went over to give Harry a hug.

"Uh, um, hey Hermione," Harry stammered, his face still bright red.

"Well, I would stay to chat, but I've got to get back to my dorm," said Hermione turning on her heel. With a backwards glance she waved her good-byes, and left him still red as a tomato.

'I wonder what was up with him," thought Hermione. (AN: that is so me because if one of my friends saw me in my bra I would be like what ever.)

Draco stepped out of the shower and dried himself. Taking a dry towel he wiped the steam from the mirror. Both of his hands on the countertop, he stared at himself in the mirror. Walking into his room naked he looked around.

Suddenly he heard Hermione enter their common room. He laughed to himself as he thought about something.

'Wouldn't it be funny if I walked out in front of goody-goody Granger naked," he though evilly.

He walked over to his door and stepped out into the common room. He couldn't wait to see her face.

Hermione entered the common room. As she walked across the common room floor she noticed to shower was no longer on.

Out of nowhere Malfoy walked out of his dorm naked. Hermione looked up.

"Hey Malfoy," she muttered in a rather bored tone. She walked right past him with out a second glance. She was used to seeing things like this. It reminded her of home, when she used to go to clubs. Stuff like that would often happen. Some people would get a little… well crazy.

Malfoy was completely shocked. She just walked past him with out a second glance. Did she even notice? Of course she did! How could she not! But she had no reaction at all. There was something defiantly wrong with Granger.

Malfoy walked back into his room, still in a state of shock. In a zoned out state Malfoy prepared himself for the day.

Hermione walked out of the prefects dorm, Malfoy following shortly behind. She made her way to her first class, Potions, with the Slytherin. She walked into the cold dungeon, and took a seat next to Harry and Ron.

Malfoy ended up near Potty's group along with Blaise, Crabb, and Goyle. Moments later Professor Snape entered the dungeon, slamming the door behind him.

"Shut up," he yelled, even though the class was silent. "Today we will be working on a rather complicated potions," he told them in his raspy voice. "I shall put you into groups according to Fortane Cup." (AN: I don't know I just made it up)

"The what?" the whole class.

"This cup," Snape said holding up a black cup filled with a red substance. "It is a cup specially designed for choosing the perfect partners for making the Secret Potion. (AN: I just made it up) Does anyone know what the secret potion does " he asked.

No one raised their hands but all eyes turned to Hermione. Of course Hermione knew but she sure as hell wasn't going to answer.

'Answer it by you damn selves,' she thought angrily.

"No witty answer from Miss Granger I see," said Snape in his greasy tone.

"Well I guess I'll have to explain it then. The secret potion tells a secret about each person. But the pairings must be just right, otherwise the potion won't work. That's why we have this cup. Now, everyone write your name on a slip of paper and throw it into the cup," Snape told them placing it on his desk.

There was a shuffle off paper, and the scratching of pens across parchment. Once everyone had signed their names across a piece of paper they stood up and proceeded towards the cup. One by one they threw their names into the cup. Each time the paper turned from a snow white to a crimson red. Slowly it dissolved into nothingness.

Hermione carelessly threw hers in, and walked back to her seat.

While Snape was waiting for the results of the pairings, he had the class take notes on the potion.

Few words where scribbled on Hermione's paper, otherwise it was completely blank.

Finally Snap's voice broke the silence. "The first paring is, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." (AN: and I know I know its so cliché)

The class was shocked. Snape read off the rest of the names then the bell rang.

As Hermione exited the room Malfoy brushed passed her and muttered, "just because we're partners doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

'Well he's back to his old self again," she thought to herself.

The rest of the day was boring, as expected. The classes went as normal. Hermione had tons of home work. She found her self, as the day was over, in the common surrounded by piles upon piles of books.

Hermione finished writing a sentence for her Transfiguration home work when she signed. She fell onto her back.

"I give up," she admitted.

"Well that's something I never thought I'd hear Granger say," came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Well that's probably because you don't know who I am any more," Hermione replied simply.

"You've changed?" he said confused.

"Ugh! Your as bad as Harry and Ron," Hermione stated, as she said this she stood up and stormed into her room.

She closed the door behind her and leaning against it she sighed. The truth was she didn't even know herself anymore.

During the summer she had drunk, cut, and done countless other things.

Looking down at her hands she said, "who am I?"

Suddenly her hands where red, and not just any red, they where blood red. Blood was dripping slowly from her fingers. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Running into the bathroom she tried to wash it off. It stayed, not matter what she did. Looking up in the mirror she backed away slowly. Her face was cut up and bruised.

"Wha- what's happening to me," she cried frightened. She was still backing up when she tripped on the tube wall. Falling into the white tube she hit her head on the wall. The loud thud could have been heard clear across the school. Hermione began to cry. It was amazing she wasn't knocked out. Then she noticed her wrists, all the placed she had cut before where bleeding again, it was as if the scars had opened. She jumped up out of the tube and ran into her room.

She dropped down at the foot of her bed crying her heart out. Then she heard some one screaming. Suddenly she relized it was herself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANYONE!" She yelled. Getting on her feet she ran over to her bedside table. Opening the drawer she pulled out her precious blade. She laughed and slide it across her wrist.

It was a stinging sweat pain. She watched as the blood ran down her arm. Taking her wand, which was also in the drawer, she conjured up a pair of lemons. Cutting them open she squeezed them into her open wounds. She screamed, but she enjoyed it. The ecstasy of the warm blood running down her arm sent her into a dazed state.

"Not good enough for anyone," she muttered quietly.

"Not Malfoy, not Harry, not Ron, not mom, not dad, not Snape, not the Slytherins, anyone." As she said each person she slide the blade across her skin.

"Not my grandparents, not my-," she burst into tears.

"Why- why can't I just be accepted. Why do people judge. We are who we are. Why are we called posers. What are we posing as? Where being ourselves. So are we posing as our selves. Just because we aren't born we with perfect body like Malfoy, or with popularity like Harry, doesn't mean we aren't people. Why- why can't people just accept people like me." (AN: most of this came from my heart, it's so true, because we all judge and I do too. I try to stop. Because people who say things to people end up effecting their lives more than they think. Believe me I know from experience how people feel. Even though I'm not popular I'm not a dork but that doesn't mean that I treat other people like shit. And stick up for people no one deserves to be treated badly. And sorry I didn't mean to lecture you.)

With that Hermione passed out on the blood stained floor.

**Draco's POV**

After she went into her room I walked into mine also.

What did she mean like Weasel and Potter? Did the Golden Trio break up? Oh god, I really am clue less.

I laid down on my bed to think when I heard a scream from Grangers room.

"She's probably trying to relieve stress," I thought to myself, but I couldn't thinking it was a little more. I though nothing more of it though. It was silent for a few moments. Then I heard someone enter the bathroom.

Suddenly I heard a thud that could be heard clear across the school.

'What the hell was that?' I asked myself. 'Oh Granger probably dropped something," I told myself, but I didn't believe myself. I thought I heard some one sobbing, but I tried to ignore it. Then Hermione began screaming. I knew it was her screaming. I tried once again to convince myself she was relieving stress.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANYONE!" Came next.

Still I tried to convince myself she was relieving stress. I knew I was being stupid, but what else was I supposed to do.

Then I had a horrible feeling in my stomach. There was a long silence. I got up to listen at the door. I don't know why. 'I like hearing her in pain,' he tried to tell himself, but he knew he was lie. Then again, was he?

Pressing his ear to the bathroom door. He heard her mumble softly, "Not good enough for anyone."

"Not Malfoy, not Harry, not Ron, not mom, not dad, not Snape, not the Slytherins, anyone. Not my grandparents, not my-," she burst into tears.

"Why- why can't I just be accepted. Why do people judge. We are who we are. Why are we called posers. What are we posing as? Where being ourselves. So are we posing as our selves. Just because we aren't born we with perfect body like Malfoy, or with popularity like Harry, doesn't mean we aren't people. Why- why can't people just accept people like me."

'All of that is so true," I said to myself. Then I relized what a cold hearted bitch I was. (AN: lol and inside joke lol) I knew all of the stuff about judging was true, and I agreed with it, yet I still do it. I expect people not to judge me, but how can I expect that when I judge people myself. Their in the exact position I am. I have no right to tell people not to judge me or other because you can't give advice until you take it yourself.' (AN: Oh that is so a quote I made up!) Malfoy thought.

I got worried because she hadn't said anything in a while. 'It's not like I'm about to go in there,' I thought. So with that I stood up and walked back to my bed. I got under the covers and tried to sleep. Soon I drifted off, but not without the dreadful feeling in my stomach.

**END OF DRACO'S POV**

**HERMIONES DREAM SEQUENCE**

Hermione stood on a hill top staring out into the distance. The sky was a pale blue. It reminded her of Malfoys cold blue eyes. She breathed in the fresh air. She turned to see Harry at the bottom of the hill. Smiling she ran to him. His arm outstretched ready to pull her into a hug. She ran happily into them. They embraced.

"Oh Harry, you have no idea how long I've waited for this," she said happily.

"I'm so glad we are finally together," he told her. Kissing her on the forehead he held her tighter.

They sat underneath a tall oak tree enjoying each others company.

"I love you Hermione," Harry told her.

"I love you too Harry," she replied, her eyes tearing up. Hermione felt so happy, like nothing could touch her.

Scenes flew by of them chasing each other and tickling each other. They ran through fields laughing joyfully. They spun in circles and fell to the ground staring into the sky.

"I want to be with you forever," Hermione said. She waited for his reply but it didn't come. Sitting up she looked over at him, except he wasn't there.

Suddenly the ground gave way and she fell into darkness.

"Harry," she screamed. She hit the ground. A strong wind pushed her back and fourth. She felt a strong pain. She was so alone. "Harry…" she uttered sadly. Then she saw his face dim at first then it got clearer and clearer.

**END OF HERMIONE'S DREAM SQUENCE **

Hermione threw her arms around him and said, "I thought I'd lost you." A tear slid down her cheek.

**YAY! A long chapter for me! Please R&R! please, please, please! The more reviews the sooner I write. How about 15 review this time! I probably will only get 8 though…. -sniff sniff- makes me sad .. (** **Hope you liked it! Oh and you defiantly own me a review because I stayed up till 12:23 and I have to get up at 6 tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHA!………I own nothing….**

**THANKS ALL REVIEWERS**

**I hope you liked my last chapter. I, myself, could relate to a lot of those thing. **

**Thanks all reviewers. **

**Recap: Hermione threw her arms around him and said, "I thought I'd lost you." A tear slid down her cheek.**

**:End Recap **

**Chapter 9**

Hermione threw her arms around him pulling him tight.

"This is better than a punch I must admit, but could you get off me you mud-," he stopped him self just in time. Hermione let go and looking at him in a disappointed look. She leaned back and hit her head on the night stand behind her.

"It's okay, you can say it, I know what I am," she told him. He looked down at the ground ashamed. "Ow," she said feeling the back of her head. When she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. "So it's just you," she said quietly.

"Holy shit Granger," yelled Malfoy referring to the blood on her hand.

"I wish Harry was here," she mumbled to herself.

"Potter? But wh-." Suddenly it all came to him. Her actions explained everything.

"How did you find me?" she asked him.

"Well, I, uh, woke up this morning and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and blood was all over the bathroom. I-I got scared, so I ran in here to see what had happened," he admitted.

"The Great Malfoy, scared, that's a laugh," Hermione commented. This was the last thing Hermione wanted to be doing. She wanted to be kissed, and hugged, and told that everything was going to be all right, not sitting here talking to her enemy on her floor.

"You'd better take care of those before they get infected or something," Malfoy told her.

"Why would you care?" she asked in an angry tone.

"Because- because I feel partly responsible," he said guiltily. Suddenly a tear slid down his cheek. "I- I -I was afraid you- you where dead when I came in your room. You where laying on the floor motionless covered, and still are, covered in blood. And I knew I had caused it, all the pain."

She stared at him in amazement. Was he really crying? Then everything started going black. His face faded and Hermione passed out.

After she fell over Malfoy caught her just in time. 'This is all my fault,' he thought.

Lifting her up he carried her into the bathroom. Cleaning the blood off the wall and filling up the tub he closed his eyes. Slowly and careful, while trying not to look, he took off her shirt. Then he moved to her pants. He left her bra and underwear on and placed her in the tub of warm water.

He watched as her motionless figure floated in the clear water. The blood from her open cuts and the gash in her head leaked into the pure water. It twisted and danced in the water until whisked away.

Taking soap and a wash cloth he delicately cleaned her body. One the dried blood was removed he lifted her out and dried her off. He pulled out his wand and whispered a healing spell. To his surprise the wounds didn't heal. He tried another but it turned out the same result.

Shaking his head he carried her into his room. He pulled out one of his shirts and slid it over her. Laying her on his bed he covered her with his blankets. Leaving her to sleep he continued getting ready.

After about to ten minutes he left for classes. When he returned he was exhausted, today had been stressful. The lights in his room had been turned out. Walking into his room his fell onto his bed, careful not to land on Hermione. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke he rolled onto his side. Expecting to see Granger he was shocked to see she was gone. Immediately jumping to conclusions he jumped out of bed. The bathroom light was on. Running in to bathroom he yelled, "this isn't the only way Granger."

"AH!" screamed Hermione.

"Oh shit!" Malfoy yelled as he dodged a flying rubber duck.

"What the hell are you- wait where the hell did I get that rubber duck…?" Hermione said. Malfoy had his eyes shielded.

"Uh, sorry Granger I uh-" he stammered

"It's okay," she told him. "Besides I've seen you naked, so now where even."

'So she really did see me that time,' he thought.

"Yeah, well, I'm, uh, going to go now, bye," he said walking backwards he ran into a wall, then tripped over his feet, and fell to the floor. Hermione smiled slightly at this. Malfoy scrambled to get out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Hermione still smiling finished with her bath. Stepping out of the tub she tried her body. Walking into her room she went straight to her dresser. Pulling out some black shorts, a gray cami, some underwear, and a bra she slid them all on. She walked into the empty common room and sat down on the silver couch facing the large window. She sighed staring up at the moon.

She did not turn when she heard Malfoys door open, but still stared at the moon. Malfoy walked down his steps to sit on the other couch. He was wearing some black silk shorts and a gray T-shirt. He took to staring at the fire. Malfoy couldn't stand it any longer. He looked over at Granger. He winced at the sight. Her arms where covered in scars and newly made cuts. Then he noticed scars he hadn't seen before. Standing up he walked over to where she was sitting. Having a seat behind her he stared at her back.

She knew he was there but still starred at the moon. Malfoy lifted his finger and traced his finger over the scars on her back, which cause her to arch her back away from him.

"What are these from?" he asked quietly.

"I- I don't want to talk about it," she told him. In truth they where scars from her abusive father. After her beloved mother died he had turned violent. Wasting away his pitiful life.

Malfoys hand still caressed the scars. He was tracing a rather large scar that continued down her back. Following it from her right should downwards his hand stopped when it reached the brim of her gray cami. Then he proceeded to fallow it. His finger pulled down the back of her shirt and bra. He stopped when the shirt would stretch no further. Lifting up the back of her shirt he looked to see how longer it spread. Tracing the rest of it with his finger all the way to her left hip.

"That's all of them," she told him, "there's twelve of them." Sure enough she was right. "I have forty scars in all." (AN: which is about how many I have ) )

"Forty?" he said in disbelief. "I know you didn't do the ones on your back. Who did?" he asked in more of a "tell me now" sort of voice.

"My father," she whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

"Your- your father did this?" he said it as a rhetorical question.

"After my mother died last year, he fell into a depressed state. He was angry at her for leaving him. So he took his anger out on me. I, of course, feeling rejected basically threw away my life. I drank, cut, went to clubs ever night just to come home and be beaten," she told him her eyes tearing up.

He was silent. He wished she wouldn't cry. He never knew what to do with a crying girl.

"I don't know why I told you, but please don't tell anyone," she begged him.

"I won't," he promised her.

She turned around with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

It would have been the perfect moment for them the hug, and they both knew it. Considering neither of them liked the other it wouldn't have made much sense.

At that moment Malfoy got up to leave.

"Malfoy?" she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared," she told him.

He really wanted to say of what, but he knew she was afraid of another mental breakdown. "Sure." She smiled as thanks.

Hopping up happily, she followed him into his room. Malfoy entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. Hermione walked in a few seconds later and started laughing.

"Fhuts fo funny?" he asked with toothpaste in his mouth.

"I just never imagined the great Draco Malfoy brushing his teeth," she said still smiling.

"And I never would imagine the petty Hermione Granger to be smiling so much when she nearly killed herself a few days ago," he said playfully. She smiled again.

She covered her mouth, "your right. You know I don't think I've ever smiled this much since my mom died."

"Well after you get over your little 'problem' everything's going back to normal," he told her.

Hermione pushed him and said, "jerk." She ran out of the bathroom and jumped on his bed.

"Oh, you are so going to get it now," he shouted, following after her. He jumped on the bed and started tickling her.

Hermione wriggled around on the bed laughed so hard she couldn't breath. It looked as if she was having a seizure.

"St- sto- stop- stop it," she finally managed to get out.

"No way," he replied still tickling her. After a little while a stop to let her breath. Taking in huge gulps of air she lay on her back. Her chest rising and falling, she sat up.

"You know what," she said. Suddenly she leaped onto of him and ticked him mercilessly.

"STOP!" he yelled. She laughed. He tried to throw her off but had no luck.

"No fair," he told her. Eventually she stopped, and they both lay there laughed and smiling.

"I haven't been tickled in who knows how long," Malfoy commented.

"Me either," agreed Hermione. "But that was fun."

"Touché," he replied.

"Good sir, I do say the sun has gone to bed, worn from the days activities and I also have the same exhausted feeling. Allow me the pleasure of this nights slumbers," Hermione said in a dramatic old Victorian voice.

Malfoy laughed and played along. "My dear lady why pass unto the dream world when the moon is still awake. It's beauty shows itself only on a dark night such as this. Why not take a moonlight stroll and enjoy this blackened sky."

"I shall except you request , less I prepare myself for the journey," she replied laughing.

"Of course milady," he replied standing up and bowing deeply. All of a sudden they both burst into a laughing fit. Hermione got off the bed, walked through the bathroom, and into her room.

Picking out a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt she slipped it on over her shorts and cami. The pair of jeans just so happened to be her torn ones from the time when she was in the forest. Walking out of her room at the same time as Malfoy, they looked at each others appearances and laughed.

Malfoy had on his jeans from that same day and a black T-shirt. Hermione smiled and they walked out into the hall together. Sneaking around in the shadows they thought it to be about twelve. Stealthily they made there way out onto the grounds. They walked in the moonlight beneath the stars.

"You never see this many where I live," Hermione commented.

"Really? Out by my manor it seems like you can see them all," he told her staring at the sky. The night was rather warm. They walked along the path until they came to the lake.

The silver moon was reflected in the lakes calm water. Hermione sat down by the lakes edge and peered into the water. She was shortly joined by Malfoy.

Malfoy was staring at he reflection when it was distorted by a drop of water. He looked over at Hermione, and she was cry silently. Quickly he looked back down and pretended not to notice. He looked up once more, when he saw Hermione stand. Next thing he knew, she was taking off her shirt.

"Uh, Granger," he said uncomfortable. Then she removed her pants. He was relieved to see she had on a cami and shorts. Hermione stepped into the water.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "That waters filthy."

"I don't care," she muttered diving into the water. Her ripples deformed the moons reflection. Hermione swam underwater for a few seconds then came up for air. She waved for Malfoy to do the same. He shook his head. She swan back over to the shore and got out. Walking over to him she begged with puppy dog eyes, "pwease." (AN: I meant to spell it like that.)

"No," he refused. Grabbing his hand she pulled him up to his feet. She started dirty dancing with him, and he looked at like she was crazy. She put her hands on his chest on moved down. Slowly she pulled off his shirt. Then she got down on her knees and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with her mouth.

When his pants fell down to reveal his black boxers he said, "hm, wet girl undressing me. Let's think about this for a second."

Picking Hermione up he wadded into the lake and threw her in. She screamed on her way in. he waited for her to come up, but she did not. Suddenly his knees where kicked out from under neither him. He fell into the water face first.

When he came back up, the one thing Hermione thought was, 'damn he's sexy when he's all wet.'

"So where did you learn to do all that stuff?" he asked.

"What stuff?" she replied innocently. He went up to her and used half the effort to do a really bad impression of her 'dance'. Hermione laughed.

"I told you I went to clubs," she stated obviously.

"So your not a virgin?" he asked surprise.

"Of course I am," she said.

"Okay, that's good, I wasn't ready for that much of a change in good-good Granger," he said pretending to whip sweat off his forehead. (AN: Keli fowhead lol sorry inside joke.)

Hermione laughed and swam out into the middle of the lake. Floating on her back she stared out at the stars.

Malfoy swam out beside her. He looked into her eyes to see the stars reflected in them.

'Maybe I should k-," his thoughts where interrupted by the rustling of bushes by the bank. A shadowy figure moved from behind the shrub. Hermione got out of her floating position to see who it was. He moved into the moon light. The beams of light revealed him to be….

**To be continued. **

**HAHA! Cliffys, I love do them! I am greatly saddened, I wish I could get more reviews ..( oh well life's life. I would be very much obliged if you would be so kind as to leave me a review. Thanks everyone for reading my story I love you! I hoped you liked my longer chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks all reviewers!**

**Recap: Hermione got out of her floating position to see who it was. He moved into the moon light. The beams of light revealed him to be….**

**:End of Recap**

**Chapter 10**

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Hey Hermione," Harry replied. "What's Malfoy doing here," he spat.

"If you must know Potter I came out here for a midnight swim, which as you should know is against the rules. So Mrs. Goody- Goody here felt obligated to come, and bring me back to the castle," Malfoy lied.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, confused, but said nothing.

"Well get out of here," commanded Harry.

"I'll leave you two to have your little romantic moment," he sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione told him. Hermione and Harry both watched as Malfoy swam to shore, pulled on his clothes, and walked off.

After he had left Hermione made her way to the shore. Getting out she went over to Harry.

"I thought I might find you out here," he said staring at the sky.

"Oh really," she muttered, surprised.

"Listen, Hermione, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," he started off.

'Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?' Hermione thought excitedly.

"I've liked you for a while now," he uttered nervously. "And, uh, I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend."

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said happily.

Meanwhile with Malfoy. After he left the two lovers he stormed off. Not really going any particular place he walked the Hogwarts grounds. He ended up outside of the forbidden forest. Walking in, he didn't give it a second thought. Making his way around in the darkness he avoided trees, although a few times he almost ran straight into a tree. He stopped when he reached a rather overly large oak. It was far from life. The was made obvious by it's dry skin and gnarled empty branches.

He kicked the tree and swore.

"Why am I so angry anyway?" he said out loud. He punched the tree over and over again till his knuckles where stained red.

Hermione and Harry sat together beneath a tree overlooked by the castle. His arm around her should, and her head on his chest, they lay there comfortably.

"Was Malfoy telling the truth when he said all that stuff?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," Hermione lied. The truth was she had no idea what she was doing with him.

Malfoy stood with his back against the tree. What was he even doing out in the lake with her anyway. And what was he about to do before Potty showed up? Malfoy spun around and punched the tree once more.

He ignored the stinging pain of his throbbing knuckles. He punched it repeatedly until, even in the dark, you could tell he had beaten away some of the dead bark.

"Screw this, and screw them," he muttered and made his way out of the forest.

As Hermione sat there in a gray cami and short, she became aware that her cuts and scares where exposed. Hermione stood up to get her clothes. She didn't want Harry to know about this. She was afraid of how he would react. As she stood, he grabbed her arm.

Malfoy was out of the forest and making his way up tp the castle when he saw Granger and Potter underneath the tree. He noticed Granger look down at her arm. He knew what she was thinking about. She didn't want him to see her scares. He watched as she stood up and he reached for her hand. Grabbing it Harry held it, her wrist exposed. Before Harry had time to look at it Malfoy jumped in.

"Trying to keep her from running away Potter," Malfoy sneered.

Harry looked up sharply. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing, but I advise you to let go of her," he told Potter.

Letting go of her hand he said, "why."

"Apparently she's cold and she wants to go get her clothes," he drawled in a know it all voice.

"Why are you noticing these thing?" Harry asked suspicious.

"I'm just merely pointing out that you have no experience with women and their feelings," he said smugly.

All the while Hermione was putting on her clothes.

'Is he really telling the truth? Or does he know I don't want Harry to find out about my scars,' she thought confused.

Malfoy glanced at Granger to make sure at least her shirt was on before he left and angry Potter.

Hermione returned to Harry.

"Hermione, I'm in a bad mood now. Lets do this some other time," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Okay," she said disappointed.

Harry kissed her on the lips and left. Hermione lingered by the lake. Her finger touched her lips. The warmth that she had longed for, the kiss from the man she loved. She finally had it.

Entering the heads common room she flopped down on a couch.

"So how was lover boy?" asked Malfoy. "Was he everything you wanted?"

Hermione sat up an noticed Malfoy was laying on the other couch. Looking at him her eyes filled with tears. "No," answered honestly.

Malfoy smirked as if to say, "I knew it."

"Shut up Malfoy. Just because I feel like that now doesn't mean I always will," she said lying to herself.

They sat there in silence.

"He's just not Soda," she muttered. (AN: Soda was in Chapter 2. He's the boy she saw die. She was in love with him. His name was originally Kori but I changed it to Soda.)

"Soda?" he said inquiringly.

"Soda was my best friend, and I think I was in love with him. Truly, truly in love with him," she started.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He died. He killed himself. I watched the whole thing." Hermione retold the entire event, bursting into tears at the end. "As a result of being alone on that cold night, for hours upon hours, my brain has become damaged. Consequently I have momentary blackouts, or I hallucinate," she explained whipping the tears from her eyes.

Malfoy was silent. He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Malfoy's mouth opened and words started coming out. "Just because you've lost someone doesn't mean you stop living," he said, surprised at his own words.

Hermione looked into his cold blue-gray eyes, and it seemed, just for a moment, that they softened. Tears where at the brim of her eyes when she muttered, "thanks." Walking over to him, she hugged him and walked into her dorm.

Malfoy sat there, shocked at both his and her actions. 'Why did she tell me that? Where did those word some from? Why did she hug me?' All these thoughts where racing through his head.

Hermione stood in her dorm thinking, 'Why did I tell him that? Where did his words come from? Why did I hug him?' Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts far from her mind.

Malfoy placed his hands behind his head and fell back onto the couch. Staring out the window, he let his thoughts wander.

After a few hours the sun began to rise above the forbbin forest trees, casting its orange glow upon the castle. Getting to his feet he walked into his dorm. He took a shower. Opening the bathroom door steam billowed fourth. Imaging from the misty scene was Malfoy, a towel around his waist.

Walking over to his bed he flopped down exhausted. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He closed his soar eyes and felt a stinging sensation. The bed was soft and felt so good. Malfoy had half a mind to skip classes today. Finally the bigger half won, and he decided to stay in the dorm to sleep the day away. (AN: lol bigger half I say that)

Hermione awoke to an early morning. Getting out of bed she yawned. Walking out of her room she noticed Malfoy was not up yet. Making her way into his dorm, she noticed he was laying on his bed wrapped in a towel. Sneaking over to him she whipped the towel of his bare naked body.

"Ah!" he screamed in surprise. He tried to cover his self but it was in vain. Hermione dangled the towel in front of him mockingly.

"Come on granger," he begged.

"Oh is the Great Draco Malfoy begging?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, now give it back," he demanded. Hermione appeared to be thinking. Taking in she prepared to say yes.

"No," she told him laughing. He lunged at, she spun dodging him her back to his bed. Lunging again he caught her underneath the arms and they flew back onto his bed.

Well you can imagine this didn't look right. A naked Malfoy on top of Hermione wasn't something you see everyday.

"HERMIONE!" yelled some one at the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIONG!"

**OH! Cliffy haha I'm so evil! I bet you can guess who it is though. Please. Please, please review! I love you!**


	11. In love with a stripper!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thanks all review! I got some very nice review this time thanks a lot! Don't know what I'd do without you!**

**Recap: "HERMIONE!" Yelled someone at the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIONG!" **

**:End of Recap**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione looked up, surprised. Then she took in the scene before her. A naked Malfoy was on top of her, and Harry was at the door. It would have been extremely easy to mistake them as doing something else. So it was no surprise when Harry thought, she was cheating on him.

Malfoy jumped off her and snatched the towel from her hands.

"Harry… it's not what it looks like!" She cried. Hermione knew the line was so cliché but what she said was true.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" He spat.

"Once again Potter you have failed to see that she is telling the truth," Malfoy returned.

"I've walked in on you two twice! I should have seen it from the start!" Harry yelled.

"Do you honestly think I would do anything with such filth!" Roared Malfoy.

"I don't know what I should think now! I never thought Hermione would drop as low as you," he replied.

"If you want to know the truth Potter here it is, we made mad love in my bed last night and we where about to do it again," Malfoy said sarcastically.

Apparently Harry didn't hear the sarcasm and his mouth fell to the floor. "What!" He bellowed.

"I was just kidding," Malfoy told him trying to keep a straight face.

"Tell me the truth! What where you doing? Or do I want to know?" Harry fumed.

"Calm down Pot Head. Miss Hermione Granger here made a smart comment so I thought I'd teach her a lesson," Malfoy said smirking. Hermione's mouth opened in shock. This was the second time he had lied to get her out trouble with Harry.

Without warning Harry swung and hit Malfoy in the cheek. Malfoy fell to the ground. Clutching the side of his face he just sat there on the floor. Harry swung again to hit him in the corner of the eye.

"Why don't you fight back!" He yelled.

Malfoy looked over at Hermione when he said, "I wouldn't want to screw up your face more than it already is Scar Head." That's when Hermione knew he wasn't fighting back because Harry was her boyfriend. Harry pulled back for another punch. This one hit him square in the nose. Blood began dripping from his nostrils. Malfoy held his nose, blood spreading over them. Harry threw a fourth punch to the temple.

"Stop!" Hermione screamed. Harry didn't listen. He kept throwing punches, one after another. She rushed over to Harry's side and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and punched her in the face. Hermione stood there shocked. Then what he had done sunk in. Tears filled her eyes. She ran out of the room and out of the common room ignoring Harry's calls.

"Great going Potter," Malfoy said from the floor.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Harry running after Hermione.

Hermione ran blindly down the corridors. Suddenly there was a flash of red and Hermione ran straight into someone. Both figures fell to the ground.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized. Looking up she noticed she had run into Ginny Wesley.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Harry- Harry hit me," she sobbed. "He was beating up Malfoy and I tried to stop him and- and he," she stopped.

Ginny pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay," Ginny cooed. "Why was he trying to beat up Malfoy?" Ginny questioned trying to get some answers. Hermione explained what had happened the night before, this morning, then finally what happened a few moments ago.

"So your going out with Harry now…" Ginny said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Gin what's wrong?" Hermione asked picking up on her sad tone.

"Nothing," Ginny muttered looking at the ground.

"Oh… Gin I didn't know you still like him," Hermione muttered apologetically.

"I never told you," Ginny said.

Hermione didn't want to break up with Harry because, she still liked him, but she felt guilty knowing Ginny liked him. Hermione knew how much Ginny was in love with Harry, it was love at first sight. When they had met Ginny's love was only one sided. Hermione wondered if it was still the same way. She doubted it though.

Ginny had grown to be a fine young woman. Hermione bright red hair reached past her shoulders. The color of her hair was in great contrast with her pale skin. Her white cheeks where speckled with light freckles, and her blue eyes where irresistible. How could Harry not want her.

Hermione was nothing in comparison. Her bushy brown hair and common brown eyes where nothing compared to Ginny's. Yet Hermione couldn't break up with Harry, she still loved him even if he wasn't Soda. She knew it was selfish to keep him to herself, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Gin, I truly am," Hermione told her.

"It's okay," Ginny lied. Hermione hugged her and started back for the head dorm.

When she entered the common room, she rushed to Malfoys room. He was still sitting there on the floor. Blood was smeared al over his face. His lip was swollen and cut up. Around the edge of his eye was purple. Various places of his face where bruised. Hermione fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. At the sound of her voice Malfoy looked up. "You didn't have to do that," she told him referring to the lie he had told Harry. Malfoy looked back at the ground.

Hermione got to her feet and crossed the room to his dresser. She pulled out a pair boxers and basketball shorts. She handed the to Malfoy, who put them on. Hermione entered the conjoined bathroom and found a first aid kit in one of the drawers. Making her way back over to the pitiful Malfoy, she sat down beside him.

"You could have at least fought back," she informed him.

"I didn't feel up to dealing with the wrath of Hermione Granger. Believe me, that's much worse than any punch Potty could ever throw," he explained half seriously and half joking. Hermione laughed at his comment .

Opening the box, she selected a bottle that was titled 'Magical Medical Cure for Cuts and Bruises.' Twisting off the cap, she stared at the substance inside. It, the medicine, was a weird black color. The medicine reminded Hermione of face paint. Laughing to herself she jabbed her finger into the goo.

Hermione began to spread the medicine over his face when an idea popped into her head. Starting under his nose, she brought a line out and curled it a the end. Repeating this action on the other side, she tried not to laugh. Stepping back, she admired her work. The Great Draco Malfoy now had a curl mustache! Hermione couldn't hold it any longer, she bursting into a fit of laughter. Rolling around in the floor she clutched her sides.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked confused.

Hermione pointed at his face trying to get the words out. "You- you- you have a stash!" (AN: lol stash sorry inside joke.)

Malfoy stood up and walked into the bathroom. Hermione heard a small laugh escape his lips. Since he stayed in the bathroom, Hermione wondered what he was doing. Standing, she made her way to the bathroom. When she entered the room she noticed Malfoy posing in the mirror, holding his chin. This just made Hermione burst into fresh peels of laughter. She was laughing so hard tears where streaming down her face.

Malfoy himself started laughing unable to contain it any longer. Then he started singing, through his laughter, "I am too sexy for my shirt."

This didn't help Hermione's laughing fit. She was now gasping for breath. As Malfoy sung he began to take off his shirt like a stripper.

"I'm in love with a stripper," Hermione started to sing. Then Malfoy looked down at her. Both started laughing hysterically.

But what Hermione didn't know, was that she really was in love with a stripper. Well not a stripper per say, but he was for the moment.

**Sorry it's so short! But at least it's not a cliffy right? Please let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Thanks all reviews! I love you!**

**Chapter 12**

After their little mustache and stripper incident, Hermione and Malfoy went their separate ways, well separate dorms. Hermione continued to get ready for bed. Malfoy as well prepared for sleep. They both walked into the conjoined bathroom at the same time with their toothbrush and toothpaste at hand. They laughed as they remembered their last incident involving the brushing of the teeth, except their appearances where different this time. Malfoy was wearing green boxers and a tight gray shirt. Hermione wore gray sweat pants that cut off below her knees and a loose dark green T-shirt. They took in each others appearances and snickered (AN: haha snickered! What a funky word) in amusement.

Walking over to the two separate sinks they opened their tooth paste in unison. They squirted the goo onto their dampened toothbrush.

Hermione's toothpaste was an ultramarine blue with a slight tint of yellow. It was in great contrast with her orange toothbrush. The complementary colors went well together. The color blue was actually leaning more towards a tertiary co-complement but it was close enough to blue. (AN: Haha! Did anyone understand that? Keli you should! That's my artist side showing right there! Lol) The toothpaste was blue for spearmint, giving its user minty fresh breath.

However, Malfoy's toothpaste had no complicated relation to his toothbrush, other than the fact that they where both colored. (AN: oh that's so complicated) The saturation between the two colors was poor. The hue was almost the same. Malfoy's toothbrush was a blue-green one of the six tertiary colors. His tooth paste was a lighter tint of green. (AN: Haha! More artist work)

As they began to brush their teeth foamy bubbles began to make their way out of there mouth giving the impression that they possessed rabies. (AN: possums don't get rabies. Haha! I just had and idea! I'm sorry I'll stop putting author note things.) PHFT! They both spat the toothpaste into the sink. Washing out their mouths and the sinks they continued to do everything in unison. When they finished, they looked at each other.

Suddenly they heard someone enter the common room. They made their presence more known by yelling, "Hermione!" It was Harry, he had come back to apologize for hitting her. Hermione and Malfoy where silent. "Hermione I know your here!" he yelled again. Sighing, Hermione walked into her room then out into the common room.

"What do you want?" She asked rather coldly.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear. It was just a reaction, promise," he told her. Hermione shook her head and walked back into her room, shortly followed Harry.

"Please believe me Hermione!" He begged.

"I want to believe you, but I just can't Harry!" She screamed. Harry approached her.

"Can you believe this," he said bringing them closer together. Their faces where centimeters apart. She could feel his hot breath on his face, which was not minty fresh, or any other fresh for that matter. Hermione felt his soft warm lips upon hers and her eyes widened.

This is what she'd always wanted. She had liked Harry so long and now, she was finally getting his love. He pushed her back into her bed. He was straddling her, the position was similar to the one when Malfoy was on her.

Hermione wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. She felt guilty, Ginny's face kept popping into her head. She didn't want to give him up. She had wanted him for so long, and now that she had him she knew she shouldn't. Harry pressed his hips into hers. He began kissing her neck feeling the curves of her body with his hands. He was so warms and full of desire.

"Harry I don't think-" she started to say but Harry to the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. A wonderful sensation filled her. Hermione couldn't help but kiss back. This was so hard, she wanted him but she couldn't want him.

"Harry-" she tried once again. This time she was stopped by Harry sliding his hand up her shirt and up onto her breast. She was shocked. She never thought Harry would do something like that. Where did he learn this? Wait she didn't wasn't to know.

"Harry," she tried for the third time this time her voice was more demanding. Yet Harry paid no heed. He just kept on listening to him hormones. With his free hand he unbuttoned her panted and slid them off. He lifted her shirt off as well and started kissing her stomach slowly moving downwards.

"Har-" she started weakly. She was starting to give way to her hormones. Finally Hermione couldn't hold it any longer, and she moaned in enjoyment.

'What the hell did you do that for Hermione!' she screamed at herself. 'Now he's going to think you want him to go on.'

'But you do want him to go on don't you,' she argued with herself.

'No,' she told herself firmly. Right before Hermione opened her mouth to tell him to stop, there was a sound at the door.

"Hey Hermione…," called Malfoy, he turned the corner, "Woah! Uh- sorry" he muttered and walked off embarrassed.

"Malfo-" she tried to say attempting to get up. Harry pushed her back down kissing her more roughly. His lust overwhelming him.

"Harry maybe we should do this later," she said, trying to get him off. Harry sat up finally listening to her. "Wait, we shouldn't be doing this at all."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry said confused.

Hermione almost choked, this was so hard. "We shouldn't be together. You should be with Ginny. She loves you. She truly, truly does. I know you'll be happy with her." Hermione started crying. Harry, looking hurt, got up and left the Head's dorm. Hermione lay strewn across the bed sobbing for a few minutes. She knew what she did was right, it just hurt so much. Whipping the tears from her eye she stood up.

'I'd better straighten thing out with Malfoy,' she though. Taking the short trip she walked through the conjoined bathrooms to see Malfoy with his face buried in his pillows.

Hearing her come in he said his voice muffled, "I never want to see Potters ass bent over like that again! Even if it isn't the bare thing! Now a half naked girl in bed I can deal with but Potter…ew." Hermione tried not to laugh. Despite the saddened mood she was in, he made her laugh. Taking his face out of the pillows he looked up at her.

"Ehm!" he coughed looking down. That's when Hermione remember she had no clothes on except her bra and underwear.

"Eh, screw it," she muttered lazily.

"Well it's not like I care, I just didn't want to get slapped for not mentioning it," he told her smirking. Patting the bed beside him, he offered for her to come sit next to him. Shaking her head, she walked over and sat beside him. Taking off his shirt he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered sliding it on.

"Couldn't do it could you," he said in a know-it-all voice.

Hermione shoved Malfoy causing him to fall over. "Shut up."

"The Great Draco Malfoy if offended!" Malfoy said sticking his finger in the air. Hermione laughed once again.

Sitting up Malfoy asked, "so could you ever do _it_." He smiled playfully.

"I don't know," Hermione muttered, annoyed at his question, even though he was playing around.

"Come one, I was just playing, you don't have to get all uptight," he told her. Falling back onto his pillows, he stared at his ceiling.

"Could you ever do _it_," she said using his own question on him.

"Of course I could," he told her unashamed.

"Have you ever done it?" she asked.

"No," he said truthfully.

"Then how can you be so sure you would do it?"

"Well… I can't really," he muttered. "Lets say, hypothetically of course, that you would do it, who would you do it with?"

"Um- I don't know," she answered. "You? Wait let me guess Pansy Parkinson!"

Malfoy looked at her with a disgusted face. "Hell no!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You did go out with her last year though."

"I regret it. Wait, no, you should never regret a relationship because you always learn something."

"So what did you learn," she questioned still trying to muffle her laughter.

"Never go out with an ugly bitch that's what!" Then both Hermione and Malfoy started to laugh.

"That's pretty good advise right there," Hermione commented. "I have another question."

"What?"

"Would you go out with a hott bitch?" she asked still giggling.

Malfoy stroked his imaginary goatee and saying, "hmmm… depends."

Hermione shook her head.

"Well now, I must make an evil guess at whom you would have sex with," he said smirking, an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh golly gee winkers," (AN: WTF!) she said in a falsely worried voice.

"How about… Gilderoy Lockheart."

"Oh no, no, no, no, you didn't just say what I think you said, did you?"

"I didn't stutter."

Hermione lifted her hand up and slapped him right across the face. In a second he was on top of her. He sat on her hips and held her hands down with his. "You don't want to do that ," he warned her.

She struggled and tried to get up, but he was too strong. "You don't want to do that either." Hermione sat there admitting defeat.

"Aren't you going to get off of me?" she asked in a demanding tone.

Malfoy pressed his hips into hers and told her, "I'm quit comfortable right here." Leaning over he moved his face an inch from hers. Sticking out his tongue he moved closer to her face. She started to scream.

"If you do that I swear I'll kill you," she yelled.

Licking her ear he whispered, "you shouldn't swear."

"Malfoy I'll kill you!" she screamed and tried to get up. Malfoy clicked his tongue at her.

"I told you, you shouldn't do that," he muttered grinning evilly. Moving from her ear down he started kissing and licking her neck.

"What the hell are you doing!" Then Hermione relized how good his lips felt against her neck. It aroused a strange feeling in her. She felt so warm and tingly. Suddenly a moan escaped through her lips. Malfoy stopped and looked at her shocked. He seemed shocked as he relized what he was doing and the fact that she had enjoyed it. Both of their eyes widened.

"What the fuck just happened," Malfoy whispered.

"I- I don't know," Hermione said confused.

"I was just trying to gross you out, honest," he said hurriedly.

"I know," Hermione told him.

'He's still on top of me," Hermione thought.

'You like it though. You've never had anyone treat you like that before. That's why you haven't told him to get off,' her other side argued.

'Okay, okay, I'll admit I like it, but it needs to be someone else, not Malfoy.'

'Your still on top of her!' he screamed in his head.

'You like it though. You haven't had any action in a while.'

'Yeah but it's Granger. It could at least be some hott chick.'

'You hips are still pressed against hers in an inviting manner though,' his other side commented.

Malfoy released the pressure against her hips. As a result of doing this Hermione relized just how much of something had been there. He got off her and sat on the other side of the bed.

Hermione felt so cold after he got off. The warmth of his body was comforting and made her feel good. She stared at him. he stared at her.

Malfoy felt so cold after he got off. He missed the warmth of her body against his. He hadn't felt that in a long time. His hormones where going crazy. He wanted some more action, but he knew it was just his hormones trying to control him.

Hermione yawned.

'How can she be yawning and tired when my hormones are screaming get some! Get some!' he thought.

Suddenly Hermione flopped over, and Malfoy knew she was asleep. He sighed dragging her body over he laid her head on a pillow and covered her in sheets.

He was so tempted to touch her, but he gave himself a good punch in the face for even thinking of that. Getting under the sheets as well he slowly, and I mean slowly, drifted off.

**YAY! I updated! How did you like it? Please tell me! Hey can I please, please, please get 15 reviews this time I'm desperate. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all… what so ever!**

**Thanks all reviewers I love you sooo much! AH! I got more than 15 reviews.**

Chapter 13

Hermione woke to find Malfoy at her side. Looking around, she noticed she wasn't in her room. The events of the nights past came flooding back into her head. She grimaced at the thought of the events. She concluded that, she must have fallen asleep on his bed. The morning was still new and the time of classes was slowly creeping upon her.

Hopping out of bed, she entered the bathroom and started the water for a shower.

Malfoy awoke and felt the presence of someone beside him. Then the memories of the night came back to him. He shuddered at the thought. He could feel the new rays of sunlight creeping in through his curtains upon his back. He lay there for a few moments enjoying the peaceful relaxation of his bed. This was soon disturbed by movement.

Granger had gotten out of bed and was now making her way towards the shower. A thought enter Malfoy's head. 'When did I start letting her use my shower?' he asked himself. He shrugged it off. He really didn't care anymore.

Moaning he slid out of bed.

Hermione walked into her room a towel wrapped tightly around her. She glanced at the clock and relized she had better hurry if she was going to make it to breakfast. Hastening over to her dresser she pulled out a pair of small denim shorts and a gray camisole. Sliding her Hogwarts robes over her clothes she ran out of the common room towards the Great Hall.

Malfoy heard Hermione leave for the Great Hall and decided it was safe to take a shower. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower.

Hermione entered the Great Hall. Students filled the benches, all eating breakfast. Hermione quickly spotted her friends Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Making her way towards them Ron looked up and waved at her. She returned the wave with a smile.

Ron stood to greet her with a warm hug. She sat down beside Ginny who was beside Harry. Ginny gave her an implying grin. Hermione grinned back and gave her the thumbs up.

"Hermione I haven't talked to you in forever," commented Ron happily.

"I know I've missed you guys so much," Hermione told them. Grabbing a slice of toast she began to butter it. "I've been busy lately."

"So how's rooming with that prat Malfoy?" Asked Ron.

"It's horrible," she said partly lying. Hermione noticed Ron tense. "It's nothing but the normal stuff, don't worry about it."

"Speaking of the git where is he?" Questioned Harry.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall. Malfoy's usual seat was empty. She skimmed the table with no luck.

"He's probably still in his dorm sleeping," she told them. Then they went back to their food. As the group of friends chit chatted the Great Hall slowly began to empty as the student filed out.

"Well we'd better get going," Ron said standing up. Hermione grabbed a few more sliced of buttered toast.

"I'll see you guys in class," she muttered as she walked off. Hurrying into the head dorm, she walked into Malfoy's room. He had just emerged from the bathroom. Stream billowed around him. A towel wound tightly around his waist covered him up.

"I brought you some breakfast," she told him, throwing him some toast.

Skillfully catching the slice of toasted bead, he nodded his head in thanks.

"You didn't have to," he told her sticking the toast in his mouth. At that moment Malfoy's stomach growled. Hermione laughed to herself.

"Yes I did." Hermione looked at him, and he looked at her. Then he chewed his toast. "You'd better hurry or you'll be late for class," she warned.

"I, Draco Malfoy, am never late," he said pointing his finger in the air. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She made her way out of his room so he could get his clothes on.

Shortly afterwards Malfoy emerged from his room looking as spiffy as ever. (AN: haha spiffy)

Hermione waited in the common room for Malfoy. He entered the room with a smile and his black robes on. Together they walked out into the halls.

Malfoy had made a smart comment and Hermione replied with, "shut up you stupid butt gnome." (AN: my favorite insult ever)

"That has got to be on of the weirdest insults I have ever heard," Malfoy told her as they entered the transfiguration classroom. The two went their separate ways to join their separate group of friends. Hermione took a seat nest to Ginny close to Harry and Ron. (AN: I know Ginny shouldn't be in there class but she is okay) Malfoy sat next to Blaise whom was close to Crabb, Goyle, and Pansy. Shortly after they had taken their seat Professor McGonagall came strolling into the room.

"Good morning class," she greeted them.

"Good morning professor," the class replied.

"Today we will learn how to change a plain cube into a beautiful design of any sort. You will be graded by the quality and creativity of your master piece," she announced to the disappointment of the class. "Now then," she said picking up a cube. "The movement of your wand will be the common circular movement fallowed the flick of the wrist," she told them demonstrating the technique. "First you must picture what you want it to be in your mind then say; changeades." (AN: I don't know I just made it up) Showing the class the spell she turned the plain white cube into a swirling green design resembling a vine. Many of the girls in the class could be heard ooing and awing the piece. "Show me what you can do!"

Hermione stared at her cube, nothing was coming to mind. "Ginny I have no idea what to do."

"I somewhat have an idea," Ginny told her still thinking. Hermione looked around to see what other people where doing. Harry was seemingly practicing the wave of the wand, where as Ron's face was squished up with the effort of concentration.

Several of the other girls had already produced their object, although Hermione relized they looked rather similar to the professors. Glancing at Malfoy he seemed to be doing the same thing as her. Suddenly their eyes met. Hermione looked down, and he looked away.

Hermione heard Ginny say the spell and looked over to see the result. Ginny's design was a black swan its wing slightly out stretched. The figure wasn't solid but was outlined in a thin fine wire. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"You like it?" asked Ginny.

"I love it!" cried Hermione. Ginny smiled and blushed.

"Oh Hermione, look at Harry's…." said Ginny her eyes tearing up. Hermione turned her head to see a shaggy black dog staring at her. Hermione looked at Harry his body tensed and his hands began to shake. He quickly looked away. Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes.

"Harry really misses him," Ginny whispered softly.

"Sirius…" Hermione uttered quietly. Rubbing the tears from her eyes she looked away.

Ron's was a special broom stick he had designed himself. Hermione felt left out she hadn't done anything. Even Neville had done something. His was a slightly disfigured toad which Hermione assumed to be Trevor. Crabb and Goyle had created blobs stuck together and where staring stupidly at them. Pansy had a horrible done face of Malfoy which he was disdainfully glaring at. Hermione couldn't help but laugh; Malfoy's nose was about a foot long and was extremely pointy.

Turning around Malfoy gave her a look that meant 'shut up.' Malfoy hadn't made anything either. Hermione sighed. Nothing was coming to her. She noticed Malfoy pick up his wand. Suddenly Hermione had and erg to pick hers up as well. They did the incantation at the same time. All eyes where upon them. Hermione stared at what she had just made. It was absolutely gorgeous. He was absolutely gorgeous.

A boy with his hair loosely hanging stood in front of her. Though his back was turned his figure was amazing down to every last detail.

Malfoy had created the most beautiful girl. Though her back was turned her figure was amazing down to the last detail. Her hair hung past her shoulders in loose almost straight curls.

The whole class was silent. Professor McGonagall began to clap and this started uproar of applause from the whole class.

Hermione blushed and looked down. Malfoy looked away trying to hide his.

After class was over Hermione was exiting the classroom with Harry, Ron, and Ginny still talking about the boy, which she received an A for.

"It was brilliant, even for you!" Ginny cried.

"It was freakin' bloody awesome," Ron told her.

"It was really fantastic," Harry told her. Hermione's face was completely red.

"Hey Hermione, I have an idea," Ginny announced.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I should spend the night in your dorm tonight. I've always wanted to see it anyway," Ginny told her.

"Great idea Gin," Hermione agreed. "Oh and I have another idea!" Hermione announced.

"What is it?" questioned Ginny.

"I should ask Dumbledore if we can transfigure and TV and a movie!" Hermione said excitedly.

"TV? Movie?" Ginny said confused.

"It's a muggle thing," explained Harry.

"If the head master says it's okay then you'll see what it is," Hermione told her.

After Harry, Ron, and Ginny left Hermione ran to the stone gargoyle which lead to the headmaster's office.

"Chocolate fogs," she said to the statue. Hermione watched as the gargoyle moved to reveal the headmasters door. Knocking on his door she waited for a reply.

"Come in," she heard his gentle voice call. Opening the door she stepped into his office.

Hermione immediately told him of her request. His reaction was rather enthusiastic. He seemed rather happy for Ginny to learn more about the muggle world.

Later that night Malfoy made his toward his common room when he was stopped by sex noises coming from that direction. Walking into the room he was shocked to see……

**To be continued!**

**Please, please, please, review! I need your encouragement! Tell me what you think! And suggestions are great!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, I wish I did but I don't.**

**Thanks all reviewers! I love you!**

**Recap: Later that night Malfoy made his way toward his common room when he was stopped by sex noises coming from that direction. Walking into the room he was shocked to see……**

**:End of Recap.**

Chapter 14

Walking into the room he was shocked to see a giant box… Pictures filled the screen. At the moment the picture was of a beautiful pale red headed girl seducing a handsome brown haired man. She was all over him screaming and making disturbing noise, while he looked at her like she was crazy.

Malfoy stared at it in major confusion. Finally he noticed Granger sitting on one of the couches, beside her mini weasel. The red haired girl next to Granger was seemingly asleep.

"…Granger what is this?" asked Malfoy.

Hermione jumped at hearing someone's voice. Looking over in his direction, she relaxed as she realized who it was. She beckoned for him to come over a sit with her. Removing her wand from the table beside the couch she muttered a spell that moved Ginny into Hermione's bed.

Malfoy walked over and plopped down on the couch. Leaning over he whispered into her ear, "What is this?"

"It is a muggle thing called a TV, or television," she told him.

"Oh!" he said.

"You don't know what that is do you?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied.

Hermione laughed. "It's a machine that you can insert discs or tapes into and watch movies."

"I think I get it," Malfoy said. "So what are you watching?"

"Moulin Rouge," (AN: I don't own it) she explained. Malfoy was about to ask another question when Hermione slapped her hand over his mouth to quite him.

"My gift is my song!" Sang the guy with brown hair. Hermione removed her hand from his mouth. Her eyes transfixed on the man. They sparkled with an unknown emotion.

Hermione began to sing along with the guy, "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words… how wonderful life is… now that your in the world."

Malfoy looked at Hermione. She had a lovely singing voice that filled the room. Then his eyes went back to the so called TV and watched the scene in the movie.

Hermione and Malfoy watched the movie together laughing amused by the songs and people. Malfoy discovered that the mans name was Christian and the girls was Satine (AN: I think that's right) Near the end of the movie Hermione held onto Malfoy's arm.

Satine fell to the floor coughing up blood. Christian ran over to her. Hermione began to cry. Malfoy looked at her confused. He watched as she closed her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"She's dead," Hermione told him. Malfoy looked down. The watched in sadness as the movie was concluded by 'The greatest thing… you'll ever learn… is to love… and be loved in return.'

They watched in silence as the credits passed over the screen. Hermione attempted to wipe away the tears that covered her face.

Getting off Malfoy, she noticed the giant tear stain on his shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get your shirt wet," she apologized. She reached across him to get her wand to dry it when she slipped and fell onto his lap. She started to get off him when she looked into his eyes. Blinking over and over again she tried to make sure the vision in front of her was real. Draco Malfoy was crying. He hadn't noticed she had seen him. Quickly she averted her eyes. Snatching the wand off of the table she pretended not to notice when he looked the other way as she dried his shirt.

They sat in silence in the darkened room only the sound of the muffled movements of Ginny could be heard. Silence. Darkness. Passing of time.

"So..." Hermione said daring to break the quietness of the room.

Hermione watched as the pale haired boy turned to glare at her.

"Hi!" she greeted with a freakishly big fake smile. His glare intensified, and she laughed nervously.

"I'm, uh, going to go take a shower now…" she muttered nervously. Standing she walked through Malfoy's room to get to the bathroom. After the shower she stood naked in font of the mirror staring into her own eyes. She unintentionally rubbed her scars. Looking down at her lined wrist, she felt a sudden urge.

She walked into her room and over to her bedside table where she kept her precious knife hidden. Greedily she pulled it out if the drawer. The moonlight that crept in from her window glinted off of the cold steel. Dried blood still remained after her last encounter with its sharp edge. She smirked in a masochist manner as she held it blade to her skin. She slid the sliver relief over her skin. The microscopic hooks embedded in the edge tearing at her skin.

The warm feeling of her blood dripping and running down her arm gave her the pure feeling of ecstasy. The stinging was painful yet enjoyable. She watched as the small crevice split further apart and filled with the semi thick red substance.

Sighing in relief Hermione felt better, it had been awhile since she had caused blood to run freely out of her. It was like a addiction, cutting that is.

When the blood began to dry she reentered the bathroom. Leaning over the sink she washed the blood away with water and soap. Once she had finished cleaning the wound, she then cleaned the white sink, hiding all traces of her actions.

When Hermione left Malfoy sat motionless on the couch. He heard the shower running and then the soft shuffling of Granger moving around her room. When he was sure she was out of the bathroom he stood to take a shower.

Entering the bathroom he slid his clothes off and placed them onto the floor. That is how he noticed a small puddle of blood almost hidden under the counter. It's obviously Granger's because he hadn't bled since Potter punched him. It was fresh too.

'It's obviously the mud bloods, she probably cut herself shaving," he told himself. With that he started the shower.

Hermione sat in her room, still naked, staring at the conjoined bathroom door expecting to see the stuck up ferret boy walk through.

'What am I thinking? Do I want him to come in here? Is that why I cut myself? Is that why I'm still naked?' she asked herself, afraid of the answer.

'You wanted to do it anyway, even if Malfoy had nothing to do it,' her other side argued.

'Yeah, you are right,' she agreed.

'I know I am,' her inner self bragged.

'Shut up!' she yelled in her head.

In her mind, sparks where flying everywhere as the opposite sides of Hermione glared at each other.

After the mind battle between her two sides Hermione continued to get dressed. She was startled when she heard the muffled moans of a sleeping person. Turning quickly she sighed as she realized it was Ginny.

'I completely forgot she was here,' Hermione thought guiltily. Smiling at the sight of her friend's messy hair and smeared make up she tried to muffle a laugh. Making her way out of the dorm Hermione deiced to let Ginny hog the whole bed, though it was enough for both of them.

"I'll just sleep on the couch," she muttered out loud. With the ending of the last word Hermione heard a grunt come from her room, she stifled a laughed. Grinning broadly Hermione plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. Tomorrow, or was it today, she had classes. But Tonight was one of those night were you know you can't sleep.

She fell back onto the couch lazily. Hermione listened to the muffled sounds of Malfoy shuffling in his room. Absentmindedly she rubbed the newly made scab. Finally she heard sheets being pulled, then the sound of silence.

A few moments later, light snoring could be heard from Malfoy's room. Hermione glared jealously at the door. It wasn't fare that he could sleep and she couldn't. Moving around restlessly on the couched she sighed. This wasn't working.

Getting off the couch she decided to use the energy she seemed to posses. Getting to the ground she began to do push ups. She watched as the ground raised and lowered itself until it was centimeters away from her face. After about ten she felt a slight sting in her muscles. Ignoring it she went on counting, fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen. At thirty she was ready to collapse, but still she pushed herself on. Sweat dripped from the sides of her face. She stopped at fifty and pulled her hair back.

Her arms where shaking, they felt as if they where being burned. Letting her arms rest she rolled over onto her back. She began to do sit ups. She went on and on with the torturous work out. Pushing and pushing her self further and further. (AN: sounds like me!)

Finally as the sun rose over the horizon Hermione collapsed into heap. Her body was too weak to even lift herself onto the couch. Her eyelids slowly closed, and then there was darkness.

Hermione was awakened to, "ew, Granger you smell gross."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see Malfoy's face in front of her. He too was lying on the ground so he could be eye level with her.

Hermione moaned painfully, she felt so stiff. She tried to lift herself from the floor but as she pushed off the ground her arms trembled and she collapsed.

"Did you have sex for like ten hours straight or something?" Malfoy joked.

"Ha, ha," she laughed sarcastically.

"Y-" he started.

"Hermione I'll save you," came the voice of Ginny as she flied through the air.

"Oh shit!" yelled Malfoy as he realized the red hair thing was about to land on him. Reacting fast her rolled out of the way. Ginny did a face plant into the floor next to Hermione.

"What the hell," Hermione muttered confused. Ginny sat up rubbing her nose.

"Ouch!" she cried in pain.

"What did you think you where doing!" he fumed.

"Saving Hermione of course," she stated proudly.

"From what might I ask?" Malfoy asked trying to keep his temper when in reality his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You, duh," she pointed at him as she said this.

"And what exactly was I doing?" Malfoy questioned.

"Uh," Ginny said, pondering what he just said. "You know, I don't know exactly."

Malfoy let out a breath. "You're annoying."

Ginny was about to think of a comeback when Hermione asked, "this argument is all fine and dandy, but what time is it?"

Ginny found the time and cried, "classes start in ten minutes!"

"Crap!" Hermione yelled as she hopped off the ground and ran into the shower. When she emerged from her room robes already pulled on she saw Ginny waiting for her.

"Come on Hermione! I don't want to be late," hurried Ginny. Hermione moaned a reply as they rushed through the halls to their potions class.

**AN: I'm so sorry about not updating! First of all my computer had a virus so I had to fix that, my dad had a heart attack (don't worry not much damage was done), I went to six flags, I went to see Wicked the musical (which was so fucking amazing!), all the while working around the house, well doing more anyway, (because my dad can't) so yeah. It's been a pretty rough and busy summer so far. But please review! I could use the support! You guys are my inspiration!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**PLEASE READ! The first two reviewers will be added as characters into my story if they like! Thanks all reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated!**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione flinched as Ginny dragged her down to the depths of the dungeons. "I think I'm going to die," Hermione muttered. As they entered the class room they took their seats.

A few moments later Snape entered the class in his usual manner of storming in then slamming the door. "Get with your assigned partners," he snapped. Hermione moaned exasperatedly at the thought of spending the whole class period with Malfoy.

She searched the class and found him in a corner gesturing for her to move. Rolling her eyes she packed up her stuff, she found it easier to not argue with him. She sat down next to him as he smirked.

"Listen Malfoy can we refrain from having a heated argument I'm really not in the mood," she told him.

"I don't know what you mean Granger, I have been fairly nice to you the past few days," he replied coolly.

"I just don't feel so great today, okay Malfoy," Hermione said rubbing her temples.

"I see," he said intrigued. "And what would be the problem?" he asked in a psychiatrist voice.

"Well Dr. Malfoy, every muscle in my body feelings like shit, and every time I move it feels like little needles are being jabbed into my skin and the pain is giving me a headache," she explained going along with his game.

"I see, I see, my conclusion is that if I punch you in the leg it will hurt really, really badly," he told her. "Let us test it shall we," he said punching her in the legs.

Hermione yelped in pain. "Miss Granger, please refrain from making unnecessary noises, ten points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped.

Hermione shot daggers at Malfoy, who smirked back at her. "What was that for," she hissed.

"I was just further proving my conclusion," he explained innocently. Hermione moaned in frustration. "Granger I know I'm extremely sexy but please contain yourself," Malfoy told her, his smirk growing.

"Your right Malfoy," Hermione replied giving him a lustful look. "Your just so desirable I can't help myself," she told him. Another moan escaped her mouth and she began to breathe hard.

"Uh, Granger?" Malfoy said confused. Suddenly he felt something in his pants. 'What the hell,' he thought. Hermione noticed the rise in his pants. She stopped and started to laugh.

"Doesn't take much to turn you now does it," Hermione commented starting on the potion.

Malfoy's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to think of a witty comeback. This however started Hermione on a fresh peal of laughter.

"Shut up mudblood," Malfoy hissed.

Hermione dropped the knife she was cutting with. It fell to the floor missing Malfoy's foot by a centimeter.

"Holy shit Granger," he cried in surprise.

"S-sorry," she muttered apologetically. Quickly she picked up the knife and started chopping with it again. Nothing else was said the entire class period.

By the end of the day Hermione felt thoroughly exhausted. Dropping her school books at the edge of the couch she flopped weakly onto the soft pillows. Hermione heard someone enter the common room and half expected it to be Malfoy. Instead Hermione was presently surprised by Ginny's face.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said weakly.

"What a heartfelt welcome that was," Ginny replied.

"Sorry I'm just so soar," Hermione told her. Ginny took a seat next to Hermione's limp body and began to massage her friends back and shoulders. Hermione felt the bittersweet pain of her muscles being rubbed.

"You're so tense," Ginny commented.

"Yeah, Malfoy decided to be himself again today," Hermione told her.

At that very moment Malfoy walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil," Ginny mumbled as she continued to massage Hermione's muscles.

His mouth opened but he was interrupted by Hermione. "Don't say it Malfoy." He sneered down at the two girls.

"Thanks a lot for the massage Ginny, but you should probably leave now," Hermione warned. Nodding her head, Ginny stood and left the two to argue.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked impatiently.

"What the hell was that about in potions?" Malfoy asked nearly yelling.

"What was what about," Hermione replied nonchalantly, picking at her nails.

Malfoy attempted to do a bad imitation of Hermione causing her to laugh.

"Do you find it hard to believe that I think the Slytherin prince isn't attractive?" Hermione asked him raising and eyebrow.

"Yes actually I do," he told her truthfully.

"Well for being so cocky about your looks you don't seem to be so sure of yourself," Hermione replied.

"So does that mean you like me?" Malfoy asked confused.

Hermione looked at him, then bust into laughter. Tears began to slip from her eyes. Malfoy rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Oh, you where serious?" Hermione asked slightly shocked.

"Yes," Malfoy replied his jaw clenched.

"Why does it even matter," Hermione questioned. "Even** if** I did like you, I wouldn't tell you, do you realize how big your ego would grow. I can see it now, your face turning red your head swelling, and then poof you're gone. I look around for you then I see a litter ferret running in circles on the ground," Hermione said laughing hysterically.

"I'm glad you find it funny Granger, and where did the ferret joke come from?" he asked confused.

"It just seemed to me that if your ego exploded that you would turn into a ferret, it seems rather logical to me," Hermione told him.

"I see, ha-ha no," Malfoy said his voice traveling from thoughtful to blunt. He picked up a pillow and threw it at her face.

Hermione yelled an assortment of sounds that sounded suspiciously like and emu as she fell of the couch. Malfoy turned to walk into his dorm room when a pillow hit him squarely in the back of the head.

His eyes in a glare he turned slowly to look at Hermione whom was innocently sitting in the floor.

"It was the ferret," she claimed pointing at Malfoy.

"Like I would believe that," he said.

"Well your dense enough, I thought you might fall for it," she replied dodging another pillow.

"I despise you," he sneered at her.

"I despise you more," she argued sticking out her tongue.

"Why do you always insist on making arguments casual?" Malfoy complained.

"Because my dear Malfoy-Huge-Prick-Pants it keeps me awake when I talk to you," she teased.

"Are you implying that I, Draco Malfoy, am boring?" he asked pretending to be thoroughly shocked.

"Yes indeed I, Hermione Granger, am implying that you, Draco Malfoy, are boring and a complete and total prick," she told him.

"I give up," Malfoy said exasperatedly. Throwing his arms into the air he walked into his room.

"I win," Hermione mutter smugly. Getting up Hermione walked into her room and into the bathroom. She turned on the water, letting it fill the tub. Taking a bath would help relax her muscles.

Malfoy collapsed onto his bed. 'Why do I always leaver our arguments wanting to smile?' he asked himself. He heard her enter the bathroom and turn the water on. He listened to the trickle of the water and began to relax. Closing his eyes he sighed his chest falling. 'I don't feel so cold any longer. I smile so much more than I used too,' he added.

'I'm just trying to help her with her problems! Smiling makes her smile, if that's what it takes then so be it but after all this is done with it's going back to normal,' he told himself determinedly.

'Why is Malfoy being more civil to me?' Hermione asked silently as she slipped into the steaming hot water. 'He's trying to help you with you 'problems' in a discreet way. Once I'm okay then it will probably go back to normal,' she hypothesized. 'Do you want it to go back to normal?' Hermione's conscious asked. 'It's nice, this relationship we have, I enjoy it very much! But no, we where never destined to like each other or even be friends for that matter so I do believe I want it to go back to normal,' Hermione replied dunking her head under the water.

**PLEASE READ! The first two reviewers will be added as characters into my story if they like! Okay, okay, I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Okay the characters that are going to be added into my story may not be added for another chapter or so, please be patient. I have to build up to their entering place. But I do know where and how they are going to come in. **

**Thanks all reviewers! I really appreciated the reviews. **

**Chapter 16**

Hermione awoke just like every other day. The sun shone in her face as usual. She sat up groggily rubbing her eyes, and slipped out of bed soundlessly. As always she was the first to reach the shower in the morning. In record time she was in and out of the shower back in her room.

Hermione sighed as she stared at her hair, a determined look upon her face. The same bush mass had consumed her head all of her life. It was about to change. Taking her brush Hermione ran it through her massive curls, working tirelessly until time to go to class.

Malfoy stood in his common room waiting for Hermione to come out of her room.

"Are you coming?" he called impatiently.

"Yeah, be there in a second," Hermione yelled through the door. True to her word, a second later the door to Hermione's room opened slowly. She stepped out.

"Finally," Malfoy said exasperatedly rolling his eyes. His breath was almost taken away at the sight of her. Hermione's hair was nothing special. She still had the same plain brown hair, the same obnoxious curls, and the same frizz, but it was all pulled away from her face. It seemed slightly more tamed, yet it still held her Hermione signature.

"Do you like it?" she asked stroking her ponytail nervously.

"Now it doesn't look like a raccoon decided to fall over and die on your head," he commented. Hermione smiled.

"What a wonderful way to give a compliment," she replied.

"BUT, now you can see your hideous face," Malfoy continued.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," he replied smugly. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall," Hermione responded. 'I guess that's was as close as a 'you look okay' as it's going to get,' she thought.

As they walked the halls of Hogwarts Hermione received many second glances from the male population of the school.

"That's the thirtieth one!" Malfoy bellowed loudly.

"What?" Hermione questioned confused.

"Everyone's looking at you like you seem appealing to their eyes!" Malfoy almost shouted.

"Well sorry to break it to you Malfoy, but some people might think that I'm attractive, I did spend a lot of time working on this," Hermione returned.

"Well you didn't spend long enough," he shot back as he stormed off pushing people roughly out of the way.

"What was that about," Hermione whispered allowed. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, Harry, Ginny, and Ron where approaching her.

"Did I just see you walking with Malfoy," Ron questioned centimeters from her face.

"Well, we where in an argument, wouldn't it be natural to talk to each other face to face instead of across the room?" Hermione asked as if he where stupid.

"Hermione I love what you've done with your hair," Ginny squealed.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, it looks really nice," Harry told her.

"We'd better hurry or we'll be late for classes," Ron mentioned.

Hermione racked her brain for the class she had. As if a light bulb had lit above her head it came to her. Care of magical creatures.

"Hermione you have Care of Magical Creatures with us don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

The group headed out side the school and down to Hagrids cabin. As soon as they stepped outside the gates they realized how cold it was. Hermione shivered. The months where closing in on December, why hadn't she worn more clothing.

The Gryffindors and as well as the Slytherins where soon gathered around Hagrid huddling in groups to keep warm. As they began to open their text books and Hagrid began to drown on and on about the lesson Hermione's mind soon wandered.

"Go ahead and get with your partners no," Hagrid's voice boomed. Hermione snapped out of her shock. She looked around confused.

"You in my group," Harry told Hermione waving her over. "And regretfully so is he," Harry nodded his head towards Malfoy, who was approaching them now.

"Granger, Granger, what misfortune befalls me today," Malfoy sneered.

"Shut it Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"Oh, feisty are we now?" Malfoy replied his eye brow raising suggestively. Harry watched as the to went at it almost casually.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing Harry," Hermione told him smiling sweetly.

"Well we'd better get started, I want to get through with this as soon as possible,' Malfoy scoffed his nose in the air. Hermione and Harry followed Malfoy and the rest of the groups into the woods.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "What exactly are we doing?"

"Hagrid is sending us on a sort of quest thing," Harry tired to explain you could tell he wasn't paying much attention as well. "And, uh."

"We're supposed to find winter chameleons, (AN: I just made it up) you know little white lizards that like to hide in really cold places and if their tongue touches you, you get really cold, don't you ever pay attention," Malfoy interrupted arrogantly.

Hermione sent a glare at the back of her roommate's cloned head. "Oh Lord of Knowledge, where do we venture to now," Hermione called in a dramatic voice.

"My peasant, you have no need to fret over our destination," he replied in the same manor. Hermione rolled her eyes as she quickened her pace to catch up with him. Harry observed their relationship, had something changed? They threw insults more furiously, but it was different? Harry managed to shrug it off and hurried to join the others.

The trio was walking along a desolate path searching under rocks and broken branches but the lizards where no where to be found.

"I think we've walked for miles," Hermione complained, "and I'm cold."

"I would give you an extra sweater if I had one Hermione, but I don't I'm sorry," Harry told Hermione after 'accidental throwing a stick over his shoulder and hitting Malfoy in the back of the head. She muffled a laugh.

"This is the worst, walking around in the cold, with Gryffindors," Malfoy groaned.

"Look we've walked so far we are not even in the forest anymore," Hermione murmured. It was true up ahead was a clearing where the trees began to thin out. As they continued to move forward the trees where soon behind them.

Hermione shuddered against the cold wind and it but at her cheeks. They where now entering an area with more rocks and more mountainous terrain. Trees no longer bared the path of the wind.

"This is excellent, perfect place for those little buggers to be hiding," Malfoy cheered. Hermione smiled slightly at his enthusiasm. Harry watched with interest the expression that slid across his dear friends face. She had always puzzled him, but this was far more confusing than he had expected.

"Malfoy! We've checked under every rock here, can we please go back and look somewhere else," Hermione nearly begged.

"I know there is one close Granger I can feel it, I'm not failing that class even if the overgrown oaf is teaching it," Malfoy retorted. Hermione and Harry were now lagging behind losing enthusiasm quicker than the determined blonde.

As they wound their way through rocks in and out of crevices still nothing but bare land was to be seen. Suddenly Malfoy found a path even Hermione's eye would have missed.

"I've got a feeling about this one," Malfoy started and he trudged up the narrow and crumbling path.

"Malfoy, even though I'm don't care much for you well being I don't think that path is a good idea," Harry called after Malfoy. Paying no heed to his enemy Malfoy kept his pace. Once he was out of sight Hermione began to tap her foot nervously.

"Okay that's it, I'm going after him," Hermione announced. "He's stupid enough to get himself lost or hurt and we will have to pay for it," Hermione muttered. "Stay here Harry incase we need someone to got back for help." He nodded in agreement.

Hermione hurried up the narrow path as fast as she could. It wasn't to long before she saw it blonde hair in the distance. "Malfoy," she called out. He turned to look at her for half a second then marched on. Finally after some time she caught up with him. "Hey," she said grabbing him on the shoulder.

She seemed to have surprised him because he jumped and lost his balance. He stumbled towards the edge. Hermione thinking fast grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the safer side. Consequently because he weighted a great deal work than her his momentum threw her off balance.

Hermione teetered on the edge for a moment and her eyes widened in shock when she realized she was going to fall. It seems as if where in slow motion that she fell and the horrified look on Malfoy's face. He leapt after Hermione pulling her into a protective hug and turn so that he would take the fall.

Malfoy hit the stone ground hard. Hermione immediately sat up. "Malfoy what in the hell where you thinking? Why did you do that?" Hermione nearly yelled.

"Honestly Granger I can't have Potter thinking I pushed you of a cliff now can I, he'd beat the shit out of me," Malfoy murmured in a daze before his eyes closed.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered. "Oh no you don't Malfoy! Wake your lazy ass up right now!" Hermione demanded slapping him in the face. There was no movement from the pale boy.

"Hermione," Harry's voice seemed so distance. Looking up Hermione almost felt sick. That had to have been more than fifteen feet of falling.

"Down here," she managed to choke out. Soon Hermione saw Harry's black hair peer over the side.

"Are you two okay?" he questioned concerned.

"Yeah we'll be fine," Hermione replied. "I think Malfoy's hurt though, Harry go back and find Hagrid, I have my wand so we'll meet you half way okay?"

"Sure," Harry said before disappearing. Hermione reached into her pocket for her wand, but to her dismay it was no where to be found. She checked all her other pockets but still there was nothing.

Hermione groaned. 'This is going to be so difficult,' she thought. Grabbing Malfoy's arm she heaved him onto her back with some effort. "Come on Malfoy you've got to work with me here," she whispered. Half conscious he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled himself up a little further onto her back. Hermione began the struggle towards Hogwarts.

After an hour she couldn't take it anymore. Dropping to the ground she gasped for breath. Collapsing onto rock she pressed her face against the cold surface. It was already beginning to get dark and they hadn't made much progress. Pushing herself to move Hermione stood and began her journey once again an unconscious blonde on her back.

It was nearly nightfall now. The sun was almost below the horizon. Snow began to fall. Little white flakes fell from the sky. Hermione stopped and looked into the starry sky and smiled before collapsing, unconscious.

**READ THIS!!!!!!!! The characters that are going to be added into my story may not be added for another chapter or so, please be patient. I have to build up to their entering place. But I do know where and how they are going to come in. OH AND RECVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE SOME HERMIONE AND DRACO ACTION SOON OR IF YOU LIKE MY STALLING?**

**Well there you go! The next chapter will come soon! I'm writing on it right now. I won't update unless I see reviews though. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks all reviewers! I Love YOU! **

Chapter 17

Malfoy awoke his body numb. Sitting up he looked around and all he saw was black and white. He waited for his eyes to adjust. Looking around it was nigh time and he was still outside of Hogwarts. Malfoy's brow furrowed as he tried to recall the last of his memories. He remembered catching Granger, and vaguely riding or her back as she carried him. Where was she now?

Looking down he was surprised to see Hermione. When she had collapsed he had landed on top of her.

"Shit," he muttered get off of her. She had been so cold he thought she was the ground. Then again he couldn't even feel his own body. "Ganger?" he called uncertainly. Turning her over he noticed her cheeks where extremely pale and seemed to have bluish tint.

"Come on, Granger wake up," has said tapping her in the face. "Ganger? Hermione Granger? You better wake up right now!" Malfoy yelled in a worried tone. "Are you listening to me, you can't leave me out here alone!" he said starting to panic. "I know your still alive your just being lazy. Come on wake up! Granger? Hermione? Mudblood? Bitch? Wake up do you hear me?"

He was shaking her now. "I'm not letting you give up, you wimp."

"How long have we been out here?" He murmured to himself. Malfoy felt awful. His head was pounding, he felt frozen to the very bone, and he was lost. Picking up Hermione he headed towards the larger rocks. He searched for what seemed like an eternity, but finally with success he found a small cave. It wasn't exactly a cave. It was move of a small hole in a mountain that the two of them could squeeze in.

Dragging his tired body he placed Hermione down and sat down beside her. He watched as snow fell accumulating on the ground. White innocence spread everywhere. Turning to the girl beside her he touched her cheeks.

"Shit Granger," Your freezing. Even though he couldn't feel himself he took off his jacket and placed it on top of her in order to heat her up. She had saved him after all. Rubbing her arms form underneath the jacket he tried to create heat from friction. She might die if she didn't heat up fast.

"Why always me?" he mumbled.

Hermione began to open her eyes slowly. She looked up into his blue-gray eyes with her honey brown ones. She sat up, in doing so she realized he had placed his jacket over her. Her eyes widened.

"Malfoy," she whispered shocked.

"It's not what you think," he said defensively. "It doesn't mean anything, I just thought you where going to die," he tried to explain.

"No it's not that," she uttered softly. "You'll die if your not warm you idiot!" she yelled at him.

"Only one person can wear the jacket at a time," he told her. She flung it at him.

"You take it," she said more harshly than she intended. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just, well it's yours and all. He laid it over himself like a blanket and grabbed her by her shirt collar to pull her extremely close to him.

"It's the only way we both can wear it," he clarified putting it over her as well. Their bodies where extremely close. "What little heat we're giving off will go to each other too."

Hermione nodded and blushed at being so close to him. Malfoy smirked. "There are other ways to get warm too," Malfoy purred him her ear. Her eyes widened. "We are alone, in the middle of no where, no one would know, I won't tell if you won't," he whispered in her ear.

"You starting to have feeling for me?" she asked smirking.

"No," he said simply. "I just want a good ride." Malfoy thrust his hips into hers. She gasped then glared at him. "I can feel it getting warmer already."

"If I wasn't half frozen I would leave," Hermione spat at him.

"Do you really hate me that much?" He asked his eyes softening for half a second. Hermione stared in disbelief.

"Y-yes," she whispered breathless.

"I don't believe you," he whispered in return. "But only because you stuttered." Hermione blushed. Malfoy leaned over and breathed in her ear, "you cute when you blush."

"Malfoy stop this," Hermione pleaded. She didn't know if she could resist much longer.

"Why," he asked kissing her neck.

Hermione moaned and covered her mouth after words. "Please Malfoy."

He stopped and looked at her with a confused expression on his face. He turned on his side his back facing her.

"Don't do that," she said to him.

"Why not?" he inquired.

"You're acting childish about this," she told him.

He turned to face her, anger on his face. "I'm acting childish?! I'm not the one afraid of my own feelings. I know you like me so why resist?"

Hermione was about to argue when she realized he was right. "I'm not afraid of MY feelings," she said carefully. "I just can't feel something for someone who doesn't feel something back," she said softly.

"Can't we both pretend for tonight? Can't you just live in a dream for one night?" he pleaded.

"You asking me to give myself to you, give my virginity for something that isn't real?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

Malfoy's eyes widened. "No! I wasn't asking for that! Oh God no, I have no right to take that away from you."

Hermione sat there looking into his eyes. Malfoy waited for a response but nothing came. Disappointedly he turned over on his side again.

"Draco," Hermione said quietly. Malfoy turned but before you could say or see anything Hermione's soft delicate lips where pressed lightly against his.

Her lips felt so warm and so soft. He felt a tingling rush of care concern flow through him. It was as if he could feel her very emotions right down to her core. No other girl had lips like hers, no other girl understood him better, no other girl made him feel happy and unafraid, and no other girl had he wanted more in his life right now. He felt warm inside, no longer did he feel the stinging pain of the wind and cold.

When she pulled away her eyes almost seemed glazed over. Malfoy felt the warmth leave him, he felt the emotions leave, and suddenly he wanted them all back. He wanted them for himself.

"That was-" Hermione searched for the right word.

"Amazing?" Malfoy tried.

Looking up at him Hermione smiled, "Yeah, amazing."

**Awww, and that's all for now!! Please REVIEW!!! SHOULD THERE BE MORE FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER???!!!! I'm actually finished with the next chapter but I can add or remove stuff! So the sooner you review the sooner I'll post the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks all reviewers!!! I got some really great ones!! Thanks a lot!**

**Chapter 18**

The two stared timidly at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Finally Malfoy broke the silence, "why?"

"I-I don't know," Hermione stammered blushing like mad. "I just-"

She was stopped by Malfoy's lips pressing against hers. Hermione's eyes widened then she relaxed into the kiss. Malfoy wrapped his hands around her waits and pulled her close. Her body felt so good against his, it had been too long since he'd had a girl. He liked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Hermione seemed to think about it for a second, considering it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she signaled to him. His body felt so warm against her cold skin.

Malfoy felt her arm wrap around him and he forcedly shoved his tongue into her mouth. As he searched her mouth he traced her back and felt her shiver. This continued for a few moments until Hermione moaned. Malfoy moved one of his hand up and began running it through her hair occasionally grabbing and pulling lightly on it. Pressing his hips into hers he listened as she moaned again.

When they broke apart Hermione tried to catch her breath, her face now flushed.

"Am I good?" Malfoy asked smugly as he started kissing her neck passionately tracing his tongue over it.

"Why?" She asked him, repeating his question.

"Why not," he replied as he stopped and looked up at her. He kissed her again and started sliding his hand downward toward her pants.

Pushing him away lightly Hermione gave him a dirty look. "I think I'm warm now," she spat. Malfoy nodded disappointedly.

"I'm not," he told her pulling her close. "You got really warm," he told her smirking.

He wasn't lying Hermione and heated up quiet quickly from that experience. It was just as Hermione expected though, he just wanted to use her to sooth his male hormones.

The warm girl's body felt good against his cold one. Slowly he seemed to start drifting away. His vision became blurry and it all seemed to go black.

Hermione watched as the blonde's blue-gray eyes open and close slowly. He was tried and about to fall asleep. This much was obvious. Sure enough they didn't open after the last very slow blink. Hermione sighed. She could feel her body heat flowing into him. She could feel his cold body slowly warm. She watched as his normal pale cheeks filled with a little more color.

Then Hermione herself began to feel tired. Yawning she closed her eyes. Slowly she slipped into the dream world, unaware of Harry, Ginny, and Hagrid's plight through the worsening snow in their search for their dear friend.

* * *

XXXX WITH THE SEARCH GROUP XXXX

"They fell over here," Harry told the group trying to block the snow from his eyes.

Hagrid held a lantern, Ginny and Harry their wands. They started to make their way down the cliff to look for the two missing students.

"Oh Harry, I'm so worried about Hermione," Ginny fretted.

"I'm sure she's alright, she's smart and she has her wand," Harry tried to comfort the red head. As this was spoken the two heard the half-giant gasp.

"Maybe she doesn't have her wand," Hagrid told them brushing away the snow from a wand.

"That's defiantly Hermione's," Ginny confirmed more worry spreading over her face.

"Hermione…" Harry's voice trailed off.

* * *

XXXX BACK WITH HERMIONE AND MALFOY XXXX

Hermione shifted in her dream as she heard Harry and Ginny's voice calling out. In her dream she was so cold and darkness consumed her. It was silent except for Harry's and Ginny's voice. She tried to call out to them but she found her mouth wouldn't open.

She tried to follow the sound of their voices but they seemed to be echoes. She began to fall into the never ending darkness. Hermione tried to scream but still nothing would come out. She fell and suddenly she hit the ground.

Hermione bolted awake sitting up quickly. Looking around frantically Hermione realized she was in her dorm room tucked neatly into her sheets. Was the night before a dream?

"Hermione your awake," Ginny's voice said coming from the door. Hermione's head snapped to the direction of her voice. "I'm so glad your okay," the girl cried tackling her friend.

"Ginny I don't think you should be tackling her right now," said Harry's voice as he entered the room.

"So last night was real then?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Of course it was," Ginny said looking at her carefully.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione questioned looking at the two. Strange expressions spread over Harry's and Ginny's face.

"In his room probably asleep," Harry told Hermione the strange look still upon his face. "Is there something going on between you two," he asked suspiciously. "Is he doing anything to you?"

Hermione looked taken aback for a moment. "N-no why?" she said.

"Because you two where hold each other like it was the end of the world, Harry nearly hard to pry you off each other," Ginny explained.

"You know just as well as I do how cold it was out there, we had no other source of heat," Hermione defended.

"You could have made a fire," Harry argued. Hermione opened her mouth but closed it when she realized he was right.

"I guess I wasn't thinking," Hermione mumbled.

"Are you sure there is nothing between you two," Harry pressed further.

"Harry James Potter!" (AN: I don't know his middle name) Hermione cried. "If I didn't know you any better I'd swear you're acting like an older brother."

* * *

XXXX WITH MALFOY XXXX

"Harry James Potter!" he heard Hermione cry out. "If I didn't know you any better I'd swear you're acting like an older brother."

Malfoy opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room his sheets thrown messily and carelessly on top of him. Was last night real?

He listened and as the three friends chatted. From what he heard he had gather that the night before was real and that he in fact had kiss Hermione. Malfoy shuddered at the thought. 'Why couldn't I have been stuck with some other girl when my hormones started acting up?' Malfoy said.

After about an hour of ease dropping on the friends he heard them leave to let Hermione get her rest. He turned over in his bed.

"Malfoy," came Hermione's soft voice from their conjoined bathroom.

**And there it is!! Sorry yet again for the shortness. But please review, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! I HAVE NO IDEA.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks all my reviewer!!**

Chapter 19

Malfoy turned his head to look upon the girl that had kept him alive the night before. "What?" he asked turning his attention back to the ceiling once again.

"I-," Hermione started to say. "It's just that I wanted to say-," she tried again.

"Just spit it out Granger," Malfoy told her impatiently.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about what happened yesterday," she apologized.

The answer shocked Malfoy, it wasn't what he had expected her to say. In reality he thought she would have yelled at him for doing that to her, ranting on and on about how he was a stupid, annoying, and an inconceivable prick. "What did you just say," he muttered incredulously turning to her as he sat in an upright position.

"Sorry," she repeated a slightly blush tinting her cheeks as her eyes fell to the ground. This is what she expected. He was about to start on his agonizing rampage telling her how useless she was and how she should have never been born. All of his problems would be over then. She caused everything to go wrong in his life. That's what he would say making her feel worse about herself. Close her eyes she waited for his voice to rise.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy questioned her. Hermione opened her eyes to see Malfoy's inches from hers. When she had closed her eyes he came up to and peered under her bushy brown mass of hair. "You look like you thought I was about to hit you," he pointed out.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed trying to think of an explanation that wouldn't anger him. This wasn't what she had expected at all. First, he wasn't yelling at her like he always had. Second, he asked her what was wrong in a discreet matter.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" they both yelled in each others faces. They both looked away.

"You first," ordered Hermione.

"No you," argued Malfoy in a child like manner.

"I said it first," Hermione told her sending him a glare.

"I said it second, two is a bigger number," Malfoy returned stubbornly.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Look we're not getting anywhere with this, why don't you just go first? It would make things easier." Hermione spoke logically.

"And let you get what you want? No way," Malfoy told her. 'I want things to go back to normal. Why isn't she yelling at me? I'm trying my best to get her to show temper but it doesn't seem to be working,' Malfoy thought silently.

'He's trying to put things back to normal,' Hermione thought with dread. 'Wait why am I sad about this? I want it to go back to normal right? I won't miss this stupid gits arrogant ways. I won't miss his smirk. I won't miss his smile or his laugh, or the- Oh God what's happening to me?'

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Why?" she asked desperately.

'Oh God what did I do?' Malfoy asked himself when he saw the tears in her eyes. He hated seeing her crying it made him feel like some one was taking his heart apart piece by piece. "I- uh," he struggled for an answer to her first question not even knowing the answer himself. He thought this was the cause of her pain. "I didn't want to make you cry, but I see that didn't work," Malfoy said hurriedly.

Hermione looked at him strangely for a few seconds not understanding what he meant. He had answered her question of why he wasn't yelling at her.

The relationship they had couldn't last. Hermione knew that. He had been her support for so long the thought of that being ripped from her was painful. Hermione let a fake smile spread over her face. Nodding she left the room.

Malfoy watched her go. What had he done wrong?

Hermione walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Closing her eyes she tried to relax. Her room was so silent; the only sound that filled the air could barely be heard from the common rooms fire.

Hermione reached over to the drawer on her bedside table. Pulling it open quietly she reached her hand in a picked up the knife that lay inside. This is what started it all.

"He changed because of you," Hermione told the dagger in a whisper. It gleamed in the small light provided in the room. She ran her finger carefully over the sharp end of the blade. A small bead of blood appeared. Hermione sighed. Suddenly, an idea stuck her. If she cut now would that mean the he would change back? That he would be her support once again?

Hermione held it to her scarred wrist. It felt so wrong. She lightly dragged it across her skin and gasped as it sliced through her skin. This time unlike all the others it hurt. A stinging pain shot up her arm. She dropped the knife and held her hand. Why did it hurt this time? It wasn't the good pain.

Walking into the bathroom Hermione tried to wash the cut off and applied pressure but the bleeding still would stop. This battle went of for a few minutes until Hermione started to panic. Rushing into Malfoy's room she almost ran into him. He was standing right where he had been when she left, eyes still shocked and confused.

"Draco please help me," she begged.

He snapped out of his trance at once when he heard those words. Taking in the situation he noticed her blood speckled shirt and automatically looked at her wrist which she was holding with her hand. He rushed forward to help her.

"It won't stop bleeding," she explained almost to the point of hysteria. Malfoy rushed into the bathroom and pulled the first aid kit out of the sink cabinet. He led her to a chair and made her sit. "Clam down Hermione everything's going to be okay," he told her taking out medicine. He looked up into her honey brown eyes which were filled with emotion.

"You just called me Hermione," she said almost in a whisper.

"It's my turn to take care of you," he replied and smiled. Wrapping it in gauze and medicine he finished.

"Thank you," she said quietly looking into his blue-gray eyes.

"Your welcome, and now I'm going to get out of you life instead of causing you pasin by being in it," Malfoy told her as he smiled and fake smile. Turning he began to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" she cried. "Your…you're the reason I cut…just now."

Malfoy wheeled around shock on his face.

"I-I didn't want you to leave. So I- I thought that since you stayed with me when I cut that if I did it again that-," Hermione explained hurriedly. 'What am I saying?' Hermione screamed in her head.

Malfoy walked towards her. She opened her mouth to say something more but was stopped by Malfoy's lips pressing against hers.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and then she began to kiss him back. Standing she wrapped her arms around neck and his around her waist. When they broke apart Hermione laid her head upon his shoulder. He pulled her closer.

"Please don't leave me," she said. He buried his face in her hair.

**Well there you have it another chapter up here. I actually didn't intend for this to happen but it just came out when I was writing it and Draco and Hermione wouldn't let me change it haha. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thanks all reviewers!!! I got a lot of reviews!!! I am so happy!!! Thanks so much!**

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!****!P.S The characters will be added during the Christmas break. I think I'm adding them in the next chapter so I should be sending the winning reviewers a message asking them about themselves. **

Chapter 20

Hermione woke up groggily in her bed and looked around. She sighed in memory of the past nights events. Lifting her hand she smacked herself in the forehead. "I can't believe I told him that," she muttered.

The two had talked about their relationship on his bed during the night. They came to the conclusion that they supported each other and they could be friends but nothing more. Malfoy would still treat her the same around other people and she would pretend to hate him. They both needed someone to be there for them, someone that understood them. Hermione couldn't get that from Harry, Ron, or Ginny. Malfoy couldn't be comforted by Crabb, Goyle, Pansy, or Blaise.

Hermione slammed her hand down in the pillow beside her head. She felt so embarrassed. At least the feeling would fade over Christmas Break, which was quickly creeping upon them. Tomorrow Hermione and half the other students from school would leave to be with their family.

She tried not to dread the upcoming break, for fear of her father's drunken rages. Although Hermione had no intension of pursuing her previous sinful deeds, there was still a foreboding feeling approaching. She knew it wasn't his fault. Her father had a job that pressured him constantly so every once in a while he would go out and get a drink. Sometimes a little to much to drink. Trying not to dwell on such a gloomy subject, Hermione slipped out of bed.

The next few days passed in what seemed like no time at all, though it truly was no time compared to the eternity of time itself. Hermione and Malfoy rarely spoke to each other, mostly out of awkward embarrassment. Christmas was only a day away and they still hadn't spoken.

It was one particularly snowy day that the Hogwarts students took a trip to Hogsmead. (AN: sp?) Hermione, covered in clothes and a scarf wrapped around her neck, met Harry, Ron, and Ginny before leaving. They babbled on about Christmas presents and the plans for the break. Harry planned to stay with the Weaslys. Hermione informed them that this year her parents requested that she stay at home.

The group wandered around in the cold window shopping. Ginny managed to pick out a present for Harry, and blushed as she purchased the item. Hermione grinned at her friend's daring; she could only guess what Ginny was planning to do with sexy lingerie. Hermione already had bought her friends gifts so she simply encouraged her red headed friend's choices.

It was out of the corner of her eye that Hermione spotted something that reminded her of a certain blonde haired person. The perfect gift.

Hermione entered the Head's Common Room after a long day with her friends. Though she was weary from running around all day her face still managed to light up the room with a smile. She could feel the excitements bubbling up inside her, ready to see Malfoy's reaction to the gift.

Checking his room she was disappointed to find it empty. In fact Malfoy didn't show up at all the rest of the day nor did he show up that night. Tomorrow Hermione would be leaving bright and early, if she didn't seen him she wouldn't be able to give him the present.

The next morning she got up sluggishly, moving slowly, and hoping to find The Ferret in his room but she had no such luck. Finally she was forced to say good bye to her other friends and go to her dreaded home.

Hermione entered her house to be greeted by her father with a warm hug. Hermione relaxed in his arms and sighed with relief, he wasn't drunk, he wasn't going to hit her, and maybe just maybe this break wasn't going to be so bad after all.

She was wrong however; it only took a few nights to send him into a drunken rage, storming thought the house and throwing things against the walls. Often Hermione was in the path of the flying objects.

One night Hermione sat reading a book on a living room couch when her father came storming into the house. It had been a week since she'd left Hogwarts and in that week she had acquired many lacerations and bruises. She prayed he would go upstairs and pass out in his room, she prayed he wouldn't notice her, and she prayed she would be spared this nights beating. Her prayers didn't seem to reach vary far because her father stormed over to her and slapped her in the face.

Hermione winced as a previous wound broke open inside her mouth. She could taste the slight metallic flavoring in the blood, the bitter sweet warmth it held as it trickled down her throat. She set to book down in hopes it would avoid getting damaged, a strange thought for someone in her situation.

Hermione smiled up at her only parent, not mocking him, just a plain and simple 'I love you not matter what you do' smile, one she hadn't given anyone in a long time. For a moment her fathers eyes softened and his hand lowered, but as soon as it came it was gone. The alcohol had taken over once more. Picking Hermione up he threw her over the couch like a rag doll, letting her hit the wall full force. The impact shook the items on the wall causing a painting to fall, its glass cover breaking into shiny sharp shard as it hit the ground. Hermione coughed trying to catch her breath as it was knocked out of her. He kicked her hand enough to make her roll over into the glass. Most of the cuts she received from the glass didn't hurt because they were so clean but pieces had found their way through her clothing and into her back.

He picked her up again, this time by the neck and held her against the wall. Hermione's eyes filled with tears because she couldn't breathe, her vision blurred and spots began appearing. Finally he dropped her and she gasped for air. He walked away, leaving her bleeding and crying on the floor.

That's when she made the decision to leave, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to go. She hurried, as fast as a wounded person could, up the stairs, wincing with ever step. After Grabbing her wand and Malfoy's present, she started down stairs. She opened the front door to step out into the cold night air when her father appeared behind her, a knife in his hand. It was a butter knife, covered in peanut butter, apparently he had been making a sandwich after beating his daughter.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked angrily. "Are you trying to run away?" Before Hermione knew what was going on, she felt a sharp pain in her side. Looking down, she was horrified to see the knife in her side. He pulled it out causing Hermione to scream in searing pain. She managed to stumble out the door onto the front lawn. She pictured a place in her mind and disappeared into the night.

Hermione could feel her consciousness floating away, the last thing she remembered was being face down in the snow and thinking, at_ least this will numb the pain._

In the distance a mansion loomed over the snow, dark and foreboding. A shrill scream was heard, and then footsteps.

**PLEASE READ!!! Sorry it was so short. I'll try to write an extra long chapter next time. Sorry it took so long too I've been busy, I had no inspiration (as you can probably tell because this chapter sucks), every time I sit down and try to write my parents tell me to do something (they must think "Dear God she's writing again quick give her work to do"), and my computer is stupid. So I apologize a thousand time and a thousand more because it is short and it sucks. Flame me if you like. And I would appreciate it if the winners of the reviewers contest thing could just send me a message telling my about themselves (especially appearance). **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Oh look I found a penny! This is all I own. Nothing more, obviously if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be excited about finding a penny on the street. **

**Thank you all reviewers!!! I love you. And thanks you, to the people who will now be entered in the story, for replying to my messages.**

**Chapter 21**

Warm. Comfortable. Pain free. Hermione was suddenly conscious of her condition, had she dreamed the beating? Slowly, painstakingly, and rather curiously she opened her eyes to have them filled with light from a small fire. Wincing she blinked, adjusting her tired eyes to the light. Listening, Hermione heard people bustling around the room, though they were trying in vain to be silent.

She took in a deep breath and whimpered as searing pain shot through her side. She lifted the heavy quilt that was tucked neatly and caringly around her. She began to blush when she realized all she had on was her bra and underwear, though it was for good reason. Her side was tightly wound with bandages and gauzes. Bruises covered her from head to toe, purple, blue, green, and yellow, like a demented rainbow.

She gulped nervously at seeing the state she was in, causing her to flinch, her throat throbbed sorely. Maybe she wasn't in the good state she thought she was, but from her injuries she surmised that, in fact, she had not dreamed the previous incident.

Cautiously she glanced around the room, which was amazingly beautiful and fancy. The floor was built from expensive tiled rock, and the decorations seemed to be the work of an expert interior design artist. Everything fit perfectly to make you feel welcome and at home.

The fireplace crackled and popped as the fire ate away at the newly placed logs. The room smelled faintly of vanilla and another scent Hermione knew was familiar but couldn't place a finger on it.

"Oh you're finally awake?" said a fairly young woman who had just entered to room, whom Hermione guessed was only a few years older than herself. "That's great! We thought you'd died." She smiled at Hermione, and from where Hermione laid this girl looked extremely tall. Keep in mind Hermione is a few feet from the ground. She would have guessed her height to be around 5' 11'' which was five inches taller than Hermione's 5' 6''. (AN: I have no idea what her height is! That's just my height and that's usually the height of people where I live is…Unless you are some sort of freak like my friend Keli haha jk.)

"I'm Emerald," she explained her warm green eyes shinning. Hermione looked jealously at Emeralds red hair that cascaded beautifully down her shoulders.

"Hermione," she croaked out in reply. She covered her mouth quickly disgusted and embarrassed at the sound that had come out, she could feel her cheek heat up. Though it hurt like hell Hermione managed to clear her throat and say, "where am I?"

Emerald opened her mouth to explain the door opened and someone strode in. Hermione blink to make sure she was hallucinating, actually she blink five or six time to be sure. There before her stood the Slytherin Prince the Ferret himself Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in pure shock. _What is he doping here? Shouldn't he be at home? It's Christmas break. _Hermione thought rapidly. She watched the blonde's eyes flicker to Emerald who was now standing over Hermione, an apprehensive look passed over his face.

"Em, why don't you go get our guest some water," Malfoy said slowly and cautiously.

"Sure," she replied making her way swiftly out of the room.

"Wh-w," Hermione stammered confused. This wasn't helping her newly forming headache.

"You're awake! Thanks God! Who knows what would have happened if someone found a dead girl outside of my mansion especially one said Hermione Granger, not to mention dealing with Potter and Weasel," Malfoy said nonchalantly as he smirked, but Hermione also noticed tension being released from his shoulders in relief. _Had he been worried?_

"That's comforting," she muttered, still in chock at the idea of being inside the Malfoy Mansion as a guest. Malfoy stooped beside her bed looking slightly anxious. _What was that look for? He seems worried about something._ Hermione thought distractedly.

"So- uh- Emmy didn't hit on you, did she?" he asked.

"No! Why? Is she a-" Hermione started but was cut off.

"A lesbian," he finished for her bluntly.

"Really?" she questioned. _Was this real? Was this really happening? _She wanted to reach out and touch Malfoy to make sure it wasn't a dream. Even if it was a dream she didn't mind, she hoped she wouldn't wake up.

"Yeah," he answered, watching her face for a reaction.

"That's AWESOME!" Hermione tried to scream but it came out as a rough and pathetic rasp. "I love people who take pride in being different and are not scared to express it, to let the world know what they think."

Malfoy was purely and utterly shocked of all the reactions, she was excited? _Then again_ he thought _this is the girl who stood up for house elf rights._ Malfoy didn't mind Emeralds choice in the sexes but most people usually did, this caused him to grim.

"What?" Hermione asked, returning the grin with a smile.

You're so weird," he told her, shaking his head. She opened her mouth to argue but Malfoy put a finger over her lips to silence her. "Shh, talking is not going to help your throat. Get some rest, okay? We'll talk about this when you are better," he whispered soothingly. Hermione wanted to talk more but sleep washed over her like a tidal wave, the last thing she remembered was Malfoy's soft lips pressed lightly to her forehead and him whispering, "get well soon."

When Hermione awoke hours later, a small house elf was renewing the amount the fire's logs, her face in a happy smile. Hermione yawned and covered her mouth politely; the sudden noise caused the elf to jump.

"Ello," the elf said in the squeaky voice, one that most of her species possessed. She had a slight accent, small ears (for a house elf), a small nose, and large circular brown eyes that glinted in the soft fire light. "I shall inform Master that you have awakened." Hermione opened her mouth to reply the creature was gone in a puff of smoke. Shortly after, Malfoy entered the room looking as if he had been sleeping only moments ago.

His white blonde hair was hanging messily framing his face and his eyes were slightly puffy from sleep deprivation. Hermione glanced out a window to discover that it was indeed very late at night. Following Malfoy was the elf.

"How is she Tess?" he asked looking down at his servant, whom Hermione noticed was no wearing rags like Dobby had when he was serving the Malfoy family.

"Dead, obviously," Tess replied sarcastically. "Now if you will excuse me Mater I shall busy myself with other things and leave you two alone." Malfoy nodded, complying.

When Tess left Hermione spoke up, "you're no longer treating your elves like slaves?"

He smirked, showing his pearly white teeth. "I guess that petition a few years ago for elf rights finally got to me," he replied, his tone sarcastic and playful. Suddenly becoming serious he asked, "How are you?"

"Better," she answered. In reality Hermione was feeling much better than before, she could speak and move without cringing. "Listen, Malfoy, I'm really sorry about this inconvenience, I really appreciate this," Hermione apologized looked down at the ground.

"Inconvenience?! Her- Granger, someone tried to beat the shit out of you, I think I just saved your ass and you're worried about bothering me?" Malfoy hissed in disbelief. He moved towards her and climbed onto the bed, careful not to let his weight shift her. "Look at me," he demanded forcefully, cupping her face in his hands. "I'm glad you're here." Hermione shifted her gaze down again causing Malfoy to wrap his arms around her. They lay there for a moment, Malfoy stroking her hair soothingly breathing in her scent. "Who did this to you?"

"I- I can't say," Hermione told him. At that moment she realized she had no real cloths on, and she began to squirm nervously. He moved his hand slowly down her back, tracing patterns lightly, causing her to arch her upper back. Malfoy didn't mind this; in all reality it quite enjoyed Hermione pushing her chest into him. "Please tell me," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. His fingers were modestly gliding over her body tenderly, tickling every area they touched.

Hermione took in an uneven breath; she was enjoying this as much as he was. He was coaxing her into telling the truth. "I-I can't," she managed to say. Suddenly she could resist no longer, Hermione's lips met Malfoy's. When the kiss was finished his looked at her wide eyed.

"Uh," he started to say, as he looked around nervously. "Don't tell me your father did this to you again." He traced the finger bruises on Hermione's neck anger filling his eyes. Hermione didn't answer. "Shit Granger, why did I let you go home?"

"It's not your fault," she told him wrapping her arms around his neck. Hermione could feel his muscles ripple though his body as he tried to contain his rage.

"I'm going to kill him," Malfoy said through clenched teeth. Hermione kissed his neck trying to distract him; she didn't want him to hurt her father. No matter what he did she still loved him and she knew that it was the alcohol that abused her not her dad.

Still he wasn't calming down so Hermione peeled off his shirt bring it up over his head and moved down to his collar bone. Malfoy sighed. "Granger stop offering yourself as a distraction." He started stroking her hair again after lightly pushing her away. "Not to say I didn't enjoy that though," he added returning to his normal arrogant self. Hermione smiled in relief. (AN: should they do 'it' in the next chapter? Tell me in a review.)

**Okay should they have sex or not? Tell me in a review. It depends completely on your review and if they do I will have to move it up to M if anyone has a problem please tell me. By the way I have a plot set out for them after they do it so I should be able to update sooner. Please, please review. Also there is one more character to be added in the next chapter. You will see more of the new characters in the future chapters?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sorry everyone but votes say that they will have sex. Thank you all reviewers, for your opinions and your reviews. I hope you are not upset with me it just fit so well into my plot.**

Chapter 22

(AN: WARNING VERY lemon, you can skip this chapter if need) Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, content with the fact that she had indeed calmed the raging monster (or maybe ferret) that was Malfoy's anger. She sat still, enjoying the heat cascading from his body and the feeling of his slightly relaxed muscles against her cheek. Malfoy gently caressed her bruises, cuts, and scars like he had only a few short months ago, causing Hermione to shiver in pleasure. He smirked, now aware of what she liked.

He dared to move his hand lower tracing a line down the center of her stomach all the way to her panties, which he tugged at suggestively causing Hermione to open her eyes. Her eyes met his blue-gray orbs cautiously, and she gave him an unsure look. He moved down father to her legs and began stroking them with a feather light touch. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, as she tried not to moan.

Malfoy moved to her inner thigh, moving upwards until he met where her legs parted and a cloth barrier stood in his way. Again he glanced into her honey brown eyes that were apprehensive. Following her wishes he ignored that area of her body and began tracing patterns on her lower back as he pressed his body against hers. Her eyes close, though he was not sure whether is was from disgust or enjoyment, his worries were soon put to rest when a moan escaped her lips and she began kissing his neck passionately.

Quickly he moved his other hand to her bra and skillfully unhooked it. As she stopped to catch her breath he took the opportunity to start brushing his lips against her collar bone and he moved his hips slowly and rhythmically into hers, an action full of implications.

"Damn it Malfoy," she hissed in uneven gasps. His hand traced her hardened breast questioningly; the request was soon granted when Hermione moved his hand towards the center and threw her head back in a loud groan. He wanted her so bad and he was ready to jump on her, but his manners held him back. She pressed into him when he began sucking on her nipple. She wasn't ready to do this but it felt so good, and he was amazing and trying to convince her. This time when his fingers ventured lower she didn't resist, even when he moved the thin cloth aside she did not object, now as he stroked her opening, teasing her, she felt nearly ready.

He did not enter, still he continued to taunt her, waiting for her reaction. She moaned his name telling him to do it, but he held back torturing her. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he went it, gently at first and then more lustfully. Cautiously she reached for his pants and fiddled with his belt. She removed his hands from her only to slid down under the sheets and take the zipper in her mouth and slowly bring it down.

Malfoy pulled off his pants and threw them to the floor with the rest of the cloths; he was nearly shaking with anticipation. No one had even been able to do this to him. Hermione searched his body, embarrassed about what they were about to do. He bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Malfoy…I," she started to say nervously.

He nibbled at her ear and then whispered, "we don't have to do this." His fingers entered her again.

"It doesn't seem like you are giving me much of a choice," she replied in a ragged voice as her breathing increased. With that he stopped and looked away.

"I- I'm sorry," he apologized, realizing what he was doing. She had just been abused, and tortured and now he was trying to seduce her. "I-" but he was cut off by her soft lips. She moved her hand down and stroked him longingly. "I can't do this," he told her. "Not now, not after what happened to you."

Hermione climbed on top of him and began kissing his lips then moving down his jaw line. She moved all the way back to his ear, her breath tickling him. Now it was his turn to moan. He grabbed her hips and switched positions, her on the bottom. "Are you sure?" he asked and she replied with a nod. She held onto him for support as he ever so slowly entered her, and she gasped in pain. Her nails dug into his skin as she clutched him, which he didn't mind. He began distracting her from the pain by rubbing her breasts and kissing her neck.

He was careful the entire time to avoid hurting any injuries she held, giving them extra attention at times with a few kisses. He began to pick up speed when her nails were no longer gauged in his skin. She moved along with him, making it more pleasurable for the both of them. They were both panting after a few minutes. "Say my name," he told her as he continued to move with her.

"Make me," she returned. He flipped them over, her on top, slowed down, and used more precise movements focused solely on her enjoyment. He touched her in ways she could have never dreamed and finally when he took himself out of her and they lay together, their breath rapid she whispered, "Draco." Hearing his name pass through her angelic lips sent a tingling feeling down his spin, causing him to give her the most passionate and pleasurable kiss she had ever felt. Her eyes widened in surprise.

After a few minutes Malfoy was sound asleep beside Hermione, his arm draped caringly around her. She mulled over the events that had taken place. No, she didn't not regret it, in fact, if she dared to say, she enjoyed it, but she did fear what this meant for her and the blonde. She glanced at her present for Malfoy as it lay on a bedside table, untouched. How would the Slytherin Prince react when he realized in the morning that he had sex with an ugly bruised mudblood like herself. Would he regret anything? Hermione hoped not. She stroked his pale blonde face.

It had over a month since she had cut, all because of her ex- rival. He helped her, she was bruised and broken until he found her and now he was slowly piecing together what was left of her.

* * *

I've been waiting for a good day  
I've been holding back long enough  
I've been hurting to tell you some things  
it's not the falling of the temperature  
that's making all our bones run cool  
it's the breeze you make  
the presence felt when you're around me

and it feels like I'm at an all-time low  
slightly bruised and broken  
from our head on collision  
I've never seen this side of you  
another tragic case of feeling  
bruised and broken  
from our head on collision  
I've never seen this side of you  
another tragic case

and I'm still waiting for a good day  
I think I've held this long enough  
I think it's safe to tell you some things  
it's not just what you say to people  
and it's not the way you look at me  
it's the way you present yourself  
for all your worst critics to see

and it feels like I'm at an all-time low  
slightly bruised and broken  
from our head on collision  
I've never seen this side of you  
another tragic case of feeling  
bruised and broken  
from our head on collision  
I've never seen this side of you  
another tragic case

then you were gone  
you were gone  
all this time you just didn't know it yet  
you were gone  
all this time you just didn't know it yet  
you were gone

and it feels like I'm at an all-time low  
slightly bruised and broken  
from our head on collision  
I've never seen this side of you  
another tragic case of feeling  
bruised and broken  
from our head on collision  
I've never seen this side of you  
another tragic case  
another tragic case of feeling  
bruised and broken  
another tragic case and I've been  
still waiting for a good day  
still waiting for a good day

(AN: I do not own this song and sorry it was kind of random I just felt like putting it there because...idk)

**Sorry but that's all for today I know it's really short but I didn't want to put any information that people might miss if the didn't read this chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry if it was graphic. The next chapter should be up soon. Please read and review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thanks again all reviewer. This story may be coming to a close sometime soon but I don't think you guys will like the ending, though I may make a sequel.**

Chapter 23

Emerald (Malfoy's cousin) and Tess (the house elf) sat near a fireplace enjoying a cup of tea whilst discussing the arrival of Trina, a family friend. As the red head took a sip of the steamy tea she took notice of a scream. "Did you hear that? It sounded like it came from the back room?" she asked the friendly elf.

"Why yes, yes I did," Tess relied, "I'm quite sure everyone within a twenty-mile radius was aware of it, in fact I'm quite sure it awoke the hibernating bears that live nearby." They both couldn't help but burst into restrained giggles.

"Do you suppose they got into a fight?" Emerald inquired.

"A fight about who would be on top I suppose," Tess told her grinning wickedly.

"You wicked creature! Do you think you should speak of your mater in such a manner," Emerald scolded her playfully still holding back laughter.

"So when you called him a ferret faced loser who used to eat mud and cry in the dark you are not speaking ill of your own blood?" Tess returned.

"Of course not… It was all true." And then there was laughter.

* * *

Malfoy awoke to the sound of two people giggling like mad, causing him to roll his eyes in annoyance. Sitting up he stretched his arms. He felt great today. Noticing a mass of curls beside him he remember why. He grimaced at the though of what this meant. 

It was true he did like Hermione, he just wasn't quite sure how much. Quietly he slipped out of bad, being sure not to disturbed the injured girl, he searched for his articles of clothing that had been tossed about the room the night before. By the time he was slipping on his pants he was out the door and sending glares towards the elf and his red headed cousin.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning or something Tess," he snapped when he saw his servant turn away to cover up a laugh with a cough.

"I shall reconstruct the guest room in a moment sir," she replied trying to keep amusement from her voice.

Malfoy opened his mouth to yell when Emerald cut him off. "You will only encourage her, Draco." With that the blonde stormed off. Luckily for the two females he didn't hear Emerald whisper, "What do you think this means for poor Hermione?"

Later in the day Malfoy paced his room, the decision about Hermione still not made. He knew at the moment that he would keep her here (as long as she was willing to stay) at least until she healed. To make matters worse a guest would be arriving later that evening, only adding to the stress that was building up.

* * *

Yawning Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes, only to find that Malfoy had left sometime before, leaving no traces of him behind. She was soar and tired but at the same time she felt amazing. A slight blush colored her cheeks as she thought about the passed events. Sliding out of bed she found a bathroom and a shower through one of the doorways and took the opportunity to cleanse herself. 

Gazing about the room Hermione found that her clothing had been washed and neatly folded and new garments had been supplied. Grabbing the cloths she pulled on the outfit. At that very moment a popping noise was heard from outside the mansion. Curious, Hermione made her was swiftly to the window and observed a rather beautiful young woman standing outside the Malfoy gates.

Suddenly Malfoy was there to open them for her, and he placed a light peck on her cheek as she smiled warmly at him in greeting. Hermione's hands clenched into a tight fist as, she watched the scene before her.

"That would be Mistress Trina," said Tess from behind her, giving Hermione a good start.

"Oh," Hermione replied shortly. "I see." What she really meant was 'Oh, Malfoy is such an ass.' It was after Hermione had brushed her teeth (Tess supplied her with a tooth brush) and attended to her hair that she dared leave the room. She was greeted warmly by Emerald who offered to take her down to the kitchens for a bite to eat. At that moment Hermione's stomach made a noise, and she knew she couldn't refuse.

As she followed her soon friend-to-be through the winding and twisting halls of the mansion, Hermione caught a glimpse of Malfoy and Trina in a heated discussion. When Malfoy noticed her lingering inquisitively at the doorway, he hushed his guest, causing Hermione to wonder what they were talking about. Actually, she decided, she didn't want to know, with that she turned on her heel and quickened her pace to catch up with the red haired girl leaving Malfoy with his mouth hanging open in unspoken words.

By the time they reached the kitchens, Hermione had lost her appetite and no longer felt the urge to eat rather the scent of food made her stomach feel sick, but she ate to please Emerald.

For the rest of the day and the next few following after, Hermione (even though she knew it was immature) avoided Malfoy and his precious and gorgeous Trina, who when, ever she saw, were talking quietly alone together. So she found comfort in the solitude of the winter garden outside. She was always dressed well enough to keep the cold from her by way and demand of Tess (who was ordered by Malfoy to keep her healthy and safe. Not that the elf wasn't already looking out for the girl).

It was one afternoon, by mere chance, that Hermione happened to stumble into the same room and Trina (unaccompanied by Malfoy). She was about to turn around and exit the way she had come, but Trina spoke to her. "You aren't to fond of me, are you?"

"What would give you the impression?" Hermione returned icily, not bothering to face the girl as she talked.

Trina laughed lightly. "Just a vibe I seemed to be getting. But never mind that, have tea with me?" This was when Hermione's manners finally kicked in, and out of courtesy she found herself sitting across from the girl she envied with a cup of hot tea in her hand.

"Draco has changed," Trina commented, her eyes on the fire as if she were only speaking to herself. "He's become kinder, and gentler. He's always been so emotionless. In our youth I used to tease him about being a 'big ball of apathy'. Now occasionally I catch him smiling when he's lost in thought, possibly remembering something, or laughing along with Tess and Emmy." Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Finally Trina's gaze turned to Hermione. "I wonder who brought about this change." Placing the saucer down Trina stood and with a flourish of perfect hair she made her way out of the room leaving a stunned brown headed girl with not so perfect skin, frizzy hair, and a wounded heart in the warmth of the flickering fire. Left her to contemplate what she had heard.

The next day Hermione was back to full health, the only indications of her injuries were the newly formed scars. Trina's talk had stayed in her mind all night, keeping sleep away , and forcing her to repeat and soak in the words. 'I wonder who brought about this change'. Over much thinking and debating Hermione finally came up with a solution. She loved Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Damn it!" Malfoy hissed under his breath as he threw a book across the room. A brief though of Hermione's disapproval passed over his mind. Why did this have to happen and why now? 

"Calm down Draco! Everything will work out!" came the soft voice of Trina.

"How do you know? I can't do that, it's to dangerous!" he yelled in reply.

"Who are you thinking about when you say that! Too dangerous for her, or are you scared for yourself?" Trina shot back, getting impatient. Malfoy's mouth opened and shut. He had no answer. Shaking her head Trina laughed and said, "you are so pathetic, even now."

"And you do a fine job of reminding me, don't you," Malfoy said, smiling slightly. "I just don't know what to do." Suddenly the blonde was hit in the back of the head with a lamp.

"Maybe that will knock some sense into ya young mater sir," Tess said.

"What- Ow- Are you even allowed to do that? Tess I think you are possible one of the worst house elves in the history of house elves," Malfoy told her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Possibly sir, but I did that with good reason, you're acting like a child who has been asked forty questions at once and is trying to answer them all at the same if I do say so myself. Solves them one by one," Tess advised.

"You might be the worst house elf, but I love you anyway," Malfoy said, grabbing her and ruffling her hair.

"It is inappropriate to do that sir!" Tess yelled getting out of his grasp, her hair now messy. "I shall go before I thump you of the head with something heavier this time…possibly a couch." In a cloud of smoke she was gone. Trina was on the floor in fresh peals of laughter.

"How lively this house has gotten!" she exclaimed in-between gasps for air. Malfoy too enjoyed a moment of self indulged laughter before allowing his face to turn grim. The truth was, Tess's act of violence had permitted him to make a decision by clearing his mind but he didn't like it.

**"These colors will not change,  
you change the way I see them" **

**- Hawthorne Heights **

**(I don't own it) **

* * *

**So the next chapter may be one of the last few. But please review!!!! I need your support. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Chapter 24

Malfoy paced outside the guest bedroom door nervously. His faced flushed with color at the remembrance of the night that he and Hermione had shared together. Taking a deep breathe, he turned the knob and opened the door to Hermione's room.

The room was empty. The fire dwindled to a few embers. The bed was neatly made. On the bedside table sat a note and a small box wrapped in silver paper.

"No…" Malfoy whispered painfully. Hastily he made his way over the bed. He took the note and collapsed onto the bed before delicately unfolding the message.

_Draco, _

_Thank you for everything that you have done for me. You've made my life so much better. You've changed me. You've made me a stronger person. _

Malfoy ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He closed his eyes, shutting the letter out of sight. But his drive for answers drove him to finish the letter.

_You are probably really mad that I left without saying goodbye in person, but I think that would just have been too hard for either of us to handle. These past few days have been really stressful for you, I can tell. I don't know why, but something in my heart is telling me that it will make it easier for you if I just leave. Maybe I'm just running away. _

_I bought a present for you before I left for Christmas break. It's in the box. _

_Take care of yourself, okay? Maybe it's just my heart telling me things again, but I feel I won't see you at school again. So I guess this is goodbye then. _

_I realized something last night, and I think that you have the right to know because knowing is better than not, right? So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I lo-_

Malfoy crushed the piece of paper in his hands before angrily throwing it in the trash. He glared menacingly at the silver box, his reflection revealing the pain in his eyes. He knocked the box into the trash as well before exiting the room.

Trina and Tess sat in the kitchen, worried expressions dancing over their features.

"He hasn't been out of his room for at least a day," Trina pointed out.

"I guess it's a good thing he has his own bathroom then," commented Tess, though her joking held no heart.

Trina did not even muster a smile. "What did Hermione do to him?" she mused.

A wicked grin spread over Tess's face. "I think I know exactly what happened." Tess snapped her fingers and a crumpled letter appeared in her hand. "I haven't read it, out of respect for Blondie, but I bet this will tell us what's wrong," Tess stated.

"Lucky for you I have no respect for my childhood friend," Trina said before snatching the letter from Tess. She opened the letter and scanned it quickly. "Oh my- Well that certainly explains it," Trina announced, laughter in her voice.

"What?" asked the house elf curiously.

"I bet he didn't even finish the letter, the little twit," Trina laughed.

"What? What? What?" persisted Tess.

Without replying Trina stood and hastily made her way out of the room.

"Humans," Tess muttered before turning into a puff of smoke.

A very loud and very obnoxious banging startled Malfoy. Reluctantly he walked to the door at a rather slow pace. He opened it to reveal Trina standing in the door way. And rather suddenly, she flung herself at him in an enthusiastic embrace causing hi to stumble backwards. When she released him from the hug that resembled the magnitude and ferocity of a bear, she kissed him.

At once, Malfoy pushed her away. "Trina what the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Draco, you've known for the longest time that we were meant to be together. Now that she is gone we can finally consummate out relationship," she whispered wistfully. She took a step towards him, causing him to take a step back.

"W- What are you talking about?" he questioned uncomfortably.

"You know what I mean," she told him before pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. She pressed her body down on him. Again she pressed their lips together.

Again Malfoy pushed her away, but this time it was not as forceful. "This is wrong Trina even if Hermione is gone," he explained before she began sucking his neck sensuously.

"I like Hermione, you know that," she whispered in his ear causing him to shudder. "But it's not like she loves you, right? Now, that would make this wrong." Trina pulled his shirt off. "Aren't you the least bit curious to know what love is like?" she asked before sending her tongue into his mouth.

Suddenly, Malfoy shoved Trina off of his half naked body and ran out of the room. Trina flopped back into the bed before breaking into peels of hysterical laughter.

"That was possibly the dumbest way to get him to go look at the letter," Tess said, interrupting Trina's fit of giggles.

"It was the only way to do it though," Trina managed to get out. "It was like kissing a sibling. Ew," she laughed making the gag motion.

"I'm not sure what to make of you Miss Trina," the house elf muttered shaking her head.

"I would do anything for him. You know that. I loved him once, but not anymore. Now I'm just his best friend that helps in anyway she can," she explained looking the elf straight in the eye. "I only have one more thing to do for him so that he can be happy though."

"You've talking about giving him the letter?" Tess inquired curiously.

Trina just smiled before hopping out of bed and saying "We'd better hurry and find Blondie before he tears apart that room looking for this." Trina held the letter over her head before laughing once again. Tess shook her head and followed.

Malfoy had found the trash empty when he arrived. He refused to accept that Tess had thrown the message and present out. Thought it was illogical, he searched under the bed, in dresser drawers, and even in the fireplace all with no luck.

"I read it before I threw it out Mr. Draco," Tess said from behind him. He whipped around to face her.

"Y- You did what?" he asked and his face began to flush.

"It said that she loathed you," Tess replied bluntly.

Malfoy sunk to the floor defeated. "I knew it," he whispered. Suddenly, he felt a sting on the back of the head.

"You really are an idiot," Tess told him holding up a lamp. "Deductive reasoning would lead a normal person to believe that since she bought and left a gift for you that it did not say loath or loan or lock or loiter or lose or any other word that starts with 'lo' other that_ love_ which I believe is precisely the reason you threw this message away. You should be ashamed treating her feelings like this," Tess explained impatiently before tossing him the note.

"You- You just lied to me? Why?" Malfoy questioned.

"So you would know what it's like to lose love Master," Tess replied before walking out of the room.

Cautiously Malfoy opened the letter again to find the phrase "I love you" written in shaky hand writing. Three words. Three syllables. Eight letters. Five and a half vowels. Two consonants. One meaning.

"Pa-the-tic," Trina enunciated before sitting beside him on the floor.

"She- She loves me Trina," he said, still staring at the words.

"Yeah, I know I read the letter too," she confessed.

"So you- That- The kiss- The- Wow," he stammered.

She laughed. " Tess is right, you are an idiot. Like I could be attracted to you," she teased. "What are you waiting for loser. Go get," she ordered.

"But Trina, you of all people should know that I can't," he said looking into her eyes. Her heart clenched as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"I know Draco. I'll take care of it," she whispered.

"No, no I can't let you do that," he argued. "No way."

She smiled sadly at him. "It's the only way. Don't worry I'll be fine," she assured him. They both knew her second statement was a lie. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away.

"I can't let you do it," Malfoy said wrapping his arms around her.

Trina straightened herself up. "Draco Leondus Malfoy you can't tell what I can and can't do," she said stubbornly.

"That's not my middle name," he told her giving her half a smile.

"You aren't going to convince me otherwise so you might as well just go," she told him. He pulled her into an absurdly tight hug before giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you Trinity Sage Black. I won't forget this," he promised.

"Shut up Blondie," she replied before giving him an encouraging push towards the door and handing him the silver box. As he left he glanced back over his shoulder and a tear slid down his cheek.

Trina sat unmoved for minutes.

"Trina…" Tess whispered. Trina looked up to reveal a face puffy from tears but with eyes full of strength and happiness. "There has to be some other way," Tess pleaded.

Hermione stood outside her father's house. Snow had just started to fall and the windows lack the glow of Christmas cheer. Sighing, Hermione took one step towards the house.

Warm fingers wrapped around her wrist. Hermione turned slowly, half expecting to see her dad. Behind her stood Malfoy, his cheeks pink for the chilling air.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked smiling.

"Where does it look like Ferret Face?" she replied returning the smile.

"Did you think you were being funny?" he asked holding up a small crystal ferret.

A laugh erupted from Hermione's mouth and she was soon joined by the blonde standing behind her. "Isn't it the best Christmas gift ever?"

"No," he replied seriously causing Hermione to stop laughing.

"Why are you here?" she inquired trying to look curious instead of extremely vulnerable.

Ever so slowly he leaned in and brushed his cold lips against hers. "Forget kissing in the rain, I just kissed you on the coldest darkest night in the middle of winter," he whispered before pulling her into a hug. "Now let's get you out of here before your dad figures out you are standing outside his house."

_A week later_

Hermione entered the commons area to find Draco holding his head and a paper in his lap. She leaned over the back of the couch the read the title.

**Girl Found Dead**

_Authorities suspect the work of the Dark Lord. The victim appears to have been killed in a ritualistic manner associated with sacrifice or punishment. She was identified as one Trinity Black by locals but public data bases have no record of such girl. _

"Oh no… Draco," she whispered wrapping her arms around him.

"She did it for me. For us. So they would leave me alone. I couldn't stop her. She would have gone no matter what," he told her. Hermione sat beside him and pulled him into a tighter embrace. They sat together for hours. Skipping meals. Skipping classes. All they needed was each other. Their support.

_Though they were both broken, together somehow it seemed that their shattered pieces together could become something entirely new. Together their pieces could once again become whole._

**THE END!**

**I was going to make a sequel a while ago but as you can see I never update I just decided to end it. So here it is. Sort of a bitter sweet ending. Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
